Forever Unwanted
by EverlastingPixie1997
Summary: Three years. Two families. One band. Edward didn't come back in New Moon and they think Bella is dead. What happens when the Cullens see Bella on MTV and she's in a band? When they show up at one of her concerts, will sparks fly or will hell break loose?
1. The Interview

**Hey this is a random story of what would happen if Edward didn't come back and 3 years later Bella joined a band. If you like it I will gladly continue it.**

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue. I don't know Twilight. And neither do you.**

**~~The Interview~~**

**EPOV**

It has been three years. Three years since I left Bella and three years since she died. It's been torture. Pure and utter hell. And I dragged my family down with me.

I decided I would go downstairs just to show my family I haven't killed myself yet.

As I walked down the staircase, I saw that Alice and Rosalie were watching MTV. Rosalie was the first to see me walk down the stairs.

"Hey, Edward is alive!" Rosalie called.

"Don't get used to it, Rose." I said to her.

I sat down next to Alice who was distracted by the TV. She stared at it blankly.

"Okay you guys. We have here today Bella Conroy and Alison Conroy. They are from the band called Forever Unwanted" the woman on the TV said.

I winced at the sound of Bella's name. But something happened that I would never expect. The person I thought I would never see again was on the TV screen. It was Bella.

"Oh my god" my whole family said simultaneously.

**APOV**

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Bella was alive and was on MTV. Her hair was pitch black now. WOAH hold on. Reality check. Who is that Alison chick? She looks just like me!!! I must be loosing my mind.

**EMPOV**

Whoa. Bella is alive. She is on MTV and breathing!!! What's up with her hair? It's black. What the hell has she been doing the past three years?

**RPOV**

Oh. My. God. She. Is. Alive. Bella is on MTV and who the hell is that chick?! She looks like Alice!

**JPOV**

Everyone's emotions were happy and shocked. I couldn't take it! I also couldn't believe Bella is alive and in a band. A band out of all things!

**EPOV**

Nest to Bella was a girl who looked a lot like Alice but with brown not so spiky hair. But it was still spiky.

"So Bella what inspires you to write the lyrics to your songs?" the woman asked.

"Well it's based on make-ups and break ups. But specifically one break up" Bella replied coolly.

I automatically knew what she was talking about. She was talking about me and her.

"Would you like to tell us about that break up?" the woman asked.

"I'd rather not" she answered.

"Oh well our time is up" the woman said.

"Okay well our next concert is in Canada so be there!" the look alike Alice said.

"Here's a video of their concert in UK!" the woman said.

On the screen, a video of Alison and Bella singing inaudibly appeared. They were dancing around playing the guitar. Bella can play guitar? I asked myself.

All hell broke loose at that moment.

"What the hell!" Emmet yelled.

"What are we going to do?" Alice screamed.

All I did was walk upstairs to pack my things. My family stopped freaking out and followed me upstairs.

"Where are you going?" Esme asked me.

"Canada" was all I said.

"I'm coming with you" Alice said with her bag in her hand.

"Me too" Rosalie said also with her bag in her hand.

"Is this really a good idea Rose?" Emmett asked who was worried.

"Look, I'm going and you can't stop me. So either pack your bags or stay here" Rosalie snapped at him.

I finished packing my things and walked downstairs. My whole family had all their bags packed and was ready to leave.

"Let's go" I said and we were off.

**Ha ha! Will Bella take Edward back??? Or has she found someone knew??? Questions for next time! sorry its shortish but I'll make the next one a little longer! See you, byee!!**

**~Phoebe =D**

**Did you like it?! Hope you did!!! Please review!!! Click the button… you know you want to =D **


	2. The Conroys

**Hey here's another chapter to the story Forever Unwanted! Hope you like it! Oh and click the magic button (review button) you know you want to =D oh and the song list for the concert is mostly taylor swift songs. Sorry if you don't like her but her songs fit to this story. And sorry if you don't like any of the other songs. I don't really like them either but it's for the sake of this story.**

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue. I will don't own Twilight. And I doubt you do too.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs used in this story**

**BPOV**

Alison and I walked off the set of the MTV interview. I sighed. I hated it when people asked me that question. It always reminded me of him. How much I loved him. I had to push that picture away. He doesn't want me anymore. If he asked for me back I'd have to lie. I had a family now. I would break their hearts if I left them for Edward.

"Do you want to teleport or run?" I asked Alison when we got out of human hearing range.

"Teleport. Duh. It's so fun. Oh do you want to go shopping later today? I really want to go shopping. I haven't been shopping in like a-"I cut her off.

"Sure I will Alison. Relax. You need to learn how to stop talking." I laughed.

"Oh and we can bring Rachel and Belinda too if they want to go" I suggested.

Alison looked a whole lot like Alice. I didn't join their family just so I wouldn't be lonely or anything. They wanted me to stay. They at first pitied me. I didn't need pity though. I helped Ethan and Belinda stay together. Their family was about to fall apart until I came along. I keep their family whole. Or that's what Belinda says.

"Okay. Let's go teleport to the house. I need to do my make-up for the Canada concert." Alison said.

I nodded and put my hand on her shoulder and teleported. We appeared in the living room of our mansion. The Conroy mansion. Emily and Carter were in the living room waiting for us.

"Hey, Carter!" Alison chirped.

"Hello, Alison. Bella" he replied. I nodded at him.

Ethan, Alison, Belinda, Jason, Evan, and Rachel were supposedly adopted by the Conroys. Just like the Cullens. I was just a supposed cousin. They were vegetarians just like the Cullens. I have been with them ever since _he_ left me and after I faked my death. I have been a vampire since Belinda found me in the middle of the forest. I asked her to change me. She did so without a comment. I have the power to copy and keep other vampires powers.

"Where's Bell and Rachel?" I asked Emily.

"In their rooms" she replied.

I said no more and teleported to Belinda's room. She wasn't surprised at all.

"Hey guys!" she said as we walked toward her useless bed.

"Shopping today after Canada concert?" Alison asked.

"I'm in!" two voices answered. Rachel had walked in when she heard the word shopping.

"Hey where are the guys?" I asked.

"In the studio" Rachel replied.

"I'll be in the studio then" I said and teleported down to the studio.

Ethan and Evan were wrestling and Jason was watching them. I used my telekinesis to pull the two apart.

"Be nice. A lady is present" I said and Ethan laughed at me. I dropped him on to the floor and he landed on his back.

"Ha ha, who's laughing now" I said jokingly.

"Hey, Bella!" Ethan called.

"Hey, Ethan" I called back.

"So what are you guys up to?" I asked

"Just wrestling but Ethan is cheating by using his power to confuse people" Evan said.

"You didn't say anything about not using powers." Ethan said.

I used my power to make people obey "Hush. Don't you always have this conversation whenever you wrestle?" I asked them raising my voice a little more than necessary.

They shut their mouths and nodded. I released them from my obey power.

"Well what are you guys doing after the concert" I asked.

"Uh well whatever Belinda is doing I guess." Ethan spoke first.

"Cleaning the cars" Jason and Evan said at the same time.

"Why?" Ethan and I said at the same time also.

"We broke the glass table in the living room" Evan said like he was proud of it.

"And Emily is making us clean Evan's jeep and the girls' Porsches." Jason said.

"Ha ha. Oh well I'll see you guys later" I said and teleported downstairs.

All the girls had a different color Porsche car. Mine was guard red. It looked like a pinkish red color. Alison's was canary yellow. Rachel's was aqua blue. Belinda's was midnight silver. We loved our cars. But it was funny when the guys had to clean all four of them.

Emily and Carter were all ready for the concert. Emily had our outfits and Carter was just being our manager. I guess parents at home and managers at concerts.

"Do you have the Song List and can you bring everyone down here?" Carter asked in a rush.

"Yup" I said plopping the p.

I pulled the list out of my back pocket and read it to myself.

Unwanted-Bella

Our Song-Rachel, Bella, Alison

Love Story-Belinda

I'm Only Me When I'm With You-Alison

I'd Lie-Bella

Fearless-Bella, Rachel, Alison

Don't Trust Me-Belinda, Alison, Rachel

Tuchdown Turnaround-Belinda, Alison

You're Not Sorry-Bella, Belinda

(Keep this list in mind.)

I sighed and put it back in my pocket. I had wrote You're Not Sorry when I had first met the Conroys. I wrote I'd Lie when Belinda told me to write my feelings. It turned out to be a song.

I laughed evilly to myself. Now for the fun to begin. Whenever I didn't want to go get everyone I used one of my powers. I link their minds so I one person teleports, they all do no matter what they were doing.

I teleported onto the couch and everyone appeared. Ethan appeared wearing his boxers and only his boxers. Belinda laughed even though along with the other girls she only had half her make-up done. Evan and Jason had no pants on but thank god they had boxers on.

I laughed so hard. I was on the floor along with Belinda, Alison, and Rachel. This was the most funniest uncalled for teleport I had ever done. The guys on the other hand were coming right towards me. I put up my electric shield and they all got flung into the glass table. The table broke for the second time this week.

We didn't notice Emily standing right there.

"Boys!!! You are all cleaning the cars. Girls I don't blame you. That was a good one Bella" she smirked.

"AWW. SO NOT FAIR!"Jason groaned.

I giggled and pictured all of them wearing clothes and their make-up done. I opened my eyes and they were all ready.

"Oh I forgot about that power!" Alison screamed.

"Well let's go were going to be late" Emily told us and I teleported us to the concert.

**Hope u liked this chappy. Do you think Bella will fall in love with Edward again? These are the questions that haunt you!!! 'til next time!**

**~Phoebe=D**

**Love it? Hate it? Want me to write more? Click the magic button and tell me your opinion!!!**


	3. The Concert

**Hey here's the third chapter! Click the magic button… click it!!! 5 reviews and I'll put up the 4****th**** chapter today! =D I do own the song Unwanted I wrote it but its sorta stupid and crappy.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight. Never have, never will =[.**

**APOV**

Omg!!! We are going to see Bella!!! I got us all backstage passes to see her. I wonder if she will forgive us.

I was bouncing up and down on the couch in our master suite we got for our stay. Jasper walked in and sensed my emotions.

"Calm down, Alice! We will see her soon!" he said to me and he used his power. I stopped bouncing.

"FINE! I just can't wait. We are going to see BELLA of all the people in the world! We are leaving in ten minutes!!!" I yelled at him and ran through the suite yelling ten minutes.

Me, Edward, and Jasper drove to the concert in my canary yellow Porsche. Emmett and Rosalie drove in her BMW. And Carlisle and Esme in Carlisle's Mercedes.

Of course I was the first to arrive.

"Ahaha! Were here!" I squealed as we got out of my car. I was beyond hyper. I was internally having a spaz attack.

Rosalie and Emmett arrived shortly after us. Followed by Carlisle and Esme.

We walked to the doors-well they walked, I ran- where a big guard took our tickets. We had seats on the right balcony. Seven seats were up there. Fabulous.

I bounced impatiently in my seat as the auditorium filled with people. When the lights dimmed, people screamed and so did I. Emmett did so too.

On stage appeared three girls. Bella, Alison, and a brunette chick that was really pretty. Not as pretty as Rosalie though. I babbled on in my thoughts. I could see Edward was getting annoyed.

**EPOV**

Alice would not shut up! Her mind was going crazy with thoughts about the girls on stage. I blocked her out and watched the girls on stage.

Bella was wearing something she would never wear. Black skinny jeans with converse, and with a black neon painted shirt. Alice would never approve of this.

Music began to play and Bella began to sing. Her voice was so angelic and beautiful. I listened to my families thoughts. They were similar to mine.

_Damn, Bella can sing! - Emmett_

_Her voice is so pretty!!! But what is she wearing!!!- Alice_

_Oh, wow she was right to join a band. - Jasper_

_Oh my daughters voice is so beautiful- Esme_

Carlisle's thought was the one that got to me.

_Her eyes are the color of butterscotch and she has a beautiful voice- Carlisle_

I mentally pushed that comment aside. It was then I actually listened to the lyrics to the song Bella was singing.

"I can see that you're not coming back

You never wanted me, not I can see that.

So now I'm forced to stay

'Til all my memories fade.

It's all I can bear to say.

I knew you didn't want me

I knew you never loved me

I knew that you were acting all along

I knew you were pretending

I knew our love is breaking

I knew you never needed me at all" Bella sang

My jaw dropped. The song was about me. I looked around at my family. Their jaws had dropped too. I continued to listen to the song no matter how heart breaking it was.

"You promised you would stay

At least I thought it was that way.

You left me broken and bleeding.

And barley breathing.

You promised to stay.

I knew you didn't want me

I knew you never loved me

I knew that you were acting all along

I knew you were pretending

I knew our love is breaking

I knew you never needed me at all" she sang as the other girls sang back up

I internally kicked myself for breaking my promise to her.

"You took away my best friend.

The one that always helped me.

But who's here to help me now?

I thought it was forever but now it seems like never.

The day I saw it all." Bella sang and I could tell Alice wanted to kill me.

**APOV**

I wanted to kill Edward so bad!!! Kill him and not regret it at all. I had a vision of me chasing Edward. I laughed internally. The line 'You took away my best friend' just did it. I want to cry right now!!!!

**EPOV**

"I knew you didn't want me

I knew you never loved me

I knew that you were acting all along

I knew you were pretending

I knew our love is breaking

I knew you never needed me at all"

I thought you were special

The one that would stay

But now it's different

Better this way.

I know you still want me

I know you still love me

But look who's pretending now?" the song ended and the lights went black

The crowd burst into applause. I listened to my families thoughts.

_Damn… That was harsh. - Emmett_

_KILL KILL KILL EDWARD EDWARD EDWARD!!! – Alice_

_Look what Edward has driven her to! – Rosalie_

_Poor Bella. She must be heartbroken. – Esme_

_We can only hope she still loves him- Carlisle _

I doubted it.

**Hiya people. Did you like this chapter??? Please review. If I get 6 more reviews I will put up the fourth chappy today!!**

**Okay you got 2 choices or Edward Cullen Dies!!! Review or Review the choice is yours….**

**(Note: if you really think I will kill Edward I won't just kidding) TEAM EDWARD!!! (no offense to team Jacob people.)**


	4. Gone Country

**Hey you guys! I got my reviews so you get your next chapter!!! Hope you like this one! 8 reviews and I just might have the next chapter up before midnight…**

**Disclaimer: *sobs* I don't own Twilight! *has nervous breakdown* Nooo!!!!**

**BPOV**

"But look who's pretending now?" I sang and the song ended. The crowd erupted into applause. Some chick in the front row a long with three friends screamed so loud.

'_Damn those girls can scream', Rachel thought_

The lights turned off and the stage went black. Rachel, Alison, and I jogged off stage to change. We passed Ethan who gave me a thumbs up. I walked into my dressing room.

My hair-dresser, Nicole, put my long black hair into two braids. Nicole left the room and I got dressed. I looked at the outfit placed on the rack in my room that was labeled 'Our Song'. It was a blue plaid button up shirt that revealed part of your stomach. I groaned at the shorts I had to wear. Really short jean shorts that make it feel like your ass is hanging out.

I put on my outfit and my make-up artist, Gabby, walked in along with Belinda. Belinda glanced at my outfit and covered her laugh with a cough. I growled under my breath, not wanting to freak Gabby out.

"Did Emily design this?" I asked Belinda as she sat in the stool next to me, wearing her dress for her song 'Love Story'.

"She did but she had help" she answered.

"What kind of help?" I challenged.

"The help of Evan and Jason" she finally spoke. My eyes went wide. One day Evan and Jason helped Emily design our outfits. Only something this short and this tight had to be made by Evan and Jason.

"Agh!" I growled just as Gabby left the room.

"Calm down. Evan just designed Rachel's outfit." She said.

"Then who designed mine!?" I hissed.

"Ethan" she said so low only a vampire had a chance of hearing.

"What?!" I yelled as I stood and stormed out of my dressing room.

"ETHAN!" I screamed, and he was by my side.

His eyes went wide, just as mine did a few moments ago.

"Did you design this?" I asked him trying to sound calm but failing.

"AGH!" I heard Alison scream from her dressing room. She walked over to Ethan wearing the same outfit as mine but her top was red.

"You better have a good explanation for this" she spat at him gesturing to her outfit and mine.

"I-I-but-you-I-" he stuttered but Emily interrupted us.

"Come on girls. Thirty seconds" she said pushing us towards the stage.

I felt so exposed. I glanced over at Rachel's outfit. It was less revealing but it was hideous. It was a plaid dress that looked like it was made out of a picnic blanket. Alison and I laughed. She hissed at us just as the music started to play. Alison and I started swinging our hips to the beat.

**APOV**

My jaw dropped when I saw what Bella was wearing. It was some butt tight booty shorts and a plaid button up that revealed her stomach. She looked so ashamed.

I looked over at Edward. He was smiling a big goofy smile at her. I looked over at Jasper who was drooling over Alison. I smacked them both in the back of the head.

**EPOV**

When the lights turned on I saw Bella wearing short shorts and a revealing shirt. I smiled the goofiest smile I have ever done.

Something hit me in the back of the head. Hard. It was Alice. She had slapped Jasper in the head too because he was drooling over Alison.

I turned to listen to the lyrics the brunette was singing.

"Our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
'Cause it's late and your mama don't know" she sang.

My eyes focused on Bella. She was swinging her hips and dancing. She looked beautiful but she could never dance. What happened to my clumsy Bella?

My mind thought back to Carlisle's comment a few moments ago.

'Her eyes are the color of butterscotch' Carlisle had thought. She was a vampire! How could I not have seen this?! But she was still beautiful.

"I grabbed a pen and an old napkin  
And I wrote down our song." The brunette finished.

My family clapped. Alice's hands clapped like a hummingbird's wings. She stood along with Emmett. This was going to be a long night.

**So there it is! Chapter 4! Did you like it??? Did you hate it??? Did you love it??? Give me your opinion please!!! 8 more reviews please and I might have the next chapter up before midnight tonight!!!**

**Okay this is a life or death moment here. If you don't review… I won't write anymore. If you do… I will…. Oh haha just kidding I'm still gonna write more weather you like it or not. But seriously. Please review!!!**


	5. I Could Tell You What!

**Hey people! Here's Chapter 5!!! It's called 'I Could Tell You What?!' hope you like this one. There's a slight cliffy in this but read it for yourself. 6 more reviews and I update sooner!! Oh and Annabelle you know I would never make that happen. Don't hate me!!! There is currently no other guy in Bella's life so who else would she end up with =D**

**~~I Could Tell You What?!~~**

****note that Bella and Belinda look alike. They look so much alike that the Cullens can't tell them apart. Soo… did you keep that song list in mind? Hope you did cause who is singing what song is sorta confusing.****

**bPOV (the lower case b means Belinda the capital B means Bella)**

Bella, Alison, and Rachel left the stage. Bella and Alison looking annoyed and Rachel looking well…. ugly in that dress.

I walked onto the stage as the music started playing. I began to sing.

"We were both young when I first saw you  
I closed my eyes and the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air

See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello" I sang in my soprano voice.

**EPOV**

Bella walked onto the stage. It was a solo or so Alice said.

She was wearing a cream colored dress with the straps sliding off her shoulders. She was absolutely beautiful in that dress.

**APOV**

A nonexistent tear rolled down my cheek. She was so beautiful in that dress. During my day dreaming I suddenly had a vision.

Bella was singing again.

"He'll never fall in love  
He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong  
And I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke, I fake a smile  
But I know all his favorite songs

And I could tell you-" Bella sang and the vision was cut off.

I'm guessing Edward heard saw too because his face was crossed with confusion and shock. What could Bella say? Oh this is going to kill me.

**EPOV**

Bella was going to say something about me in a song and I had no idea what. I saw Alice's thoughts. She was searching the future but coming up with the same conclusion. This was killing her. Not knowing what Bella was going to say.

"I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said

Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring

And said, marry me Juliet  
You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Oh, oh, oh, oh  
'Cause we were both young when I first saw you" Bella sang the last line.

I realized she was singing her fantasy. She was Juliet and I was her Romeo and she wanted me to marry her. I would in a heartbeat. Well not my heartbeat technically.

**bPOV**

I walked off stage when the lights turned off. Bella was waiting for me so we could do our little happy dance. She saw me and we started jumping around in a circle.

"Ha ha, nice job Bell! Ethan heard the whole thing!" she cheered happily.

"Just as planned!" I said just as happily. Ethan proposed to me last month. It was on the outskirts of town. In a little meadow I found and he has never heard the song before.

I left Bella to go change and I passed Emily who was crying tearless sobs. I gave her a quick hug and saw Alison getting ready for her song 'I'm Only Me When I'm With You'. I walked into my dressing room where Bella was sitting on one of the stools already wearing her outfit.

"Hey" I said.

"Nice job. Emily is in tears. Literally" she laughed.

"Well, Ethan seems to appreciate my song." I said to her.

"You don't say?" she said with heavy sarcasm in her voice.

"Well it is about him" I told her.

She stared at me as if it was obvious.

"Naw durr. I knew it was about him from the minute the pen hit your paper three weeks ago." She said as if I stated the obvious. And it was.

**EPOV**

The girl named Alison walked on stage and I hissed in frustration.

'_Patience my son' _Carlisle has thought to me.

Jasper looked absorbed in Alison's performance. I listened to the song briefly.

"Friday night beneath the stars  
In the field behind your yard  
You and I are paintin' pictures in the sky  
And sometimes we don't say a thing  
Just listen to the crickets sing  
Everything I need is right here by my side  
And I know everything about you  
I don't wanna live without you" Alison sang. Jasper watched her and Alice smacked him in the back of the head.

"Sorry" he said quietly.

Emmett and I laughed and all we got were smacks in the head from the little pixie I call my sister also. She glared at us. Emmett cringed back.

"Okay so what are we going to tell Bella?" I asked my family.

"Well I honestly don't know" Carlisle spoke.

**Okay did you like it, love it, hate it tell me your opinion A little cliffy with what Bella is going to say but not really. I'll post the next chappy today if I get at least 4 reviews. =D**

**~Phoebe =D**

**REVIEW!!! OR ALICE WILL TAKE YOU ON A SHOPPING TRIP AGAINST YOUR WILL!!! IF YOU'RE A GUY EMMETT WILL HUNT YOU DOWN!!! Ha ha jk. Please review!!! =D**


	6. Questions

**Hey people. Here's another chapter! Hope you enjoy this chapter!!! 5 more reviews please?? This is the chapter before the back stage scene!!!**

**I'd like to mention the people who favorited my story and those people are…**

**Charmed Vampire Girl**

**cicas33**

**Crazy-Kitty-Kat**

**filnese**

**.**

**jazzycamie**

**Jeah Hale**

**Kattluv305**

**larahrosier**

**lovetoread87**

**lulugirlz**

**MadKillerSheeperflyRabbitXD**

**OCDkay**

**Polly Rose**

**Twilighter-101**

**Tyr Ice**

**XlaraC**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: I own Twilight**

**Edward: *coughs***

**Me: I own a little bit of Twilight**

**Edward: *coughs***

**Me: I own 5% of Twilight**

***Edward Glares***

**Me: Fine I don't own Twilight!!!**

**~~Questions~~**

**CPOV** **(Carlisle)**

"Well I honestly don't know" I spoke.

"We have to have a good explanation or she won't take us back" Emmett said.

"Yes we have realized that" Edward said in a rushed tone.

"Agh! What was Bella going to say?! This is killing me" Alice screamed in frustration.

"What did Bella say?" I asked.

"I had a vision. Bella was singing something and it stopped at the words 'And I could tell you' and it's killing me!" Alice said.

"Well we are about to find out what he said" Rosalie said looking at the stage.

Alison walked off the stage and the lights went dark. Bella walked on stage to take her place.

**EPOV**

Bella walked onto the stage wearing a navy blue v-neck and a skirt. She began to sing the song Alice heard in her vision.

"I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes

He'll never fall in love  
He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong  
And I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke, I fake a smile  
But I know all his favorite songs

And I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Forever seventeen  
His sisters are beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him  
I'd lie" Bella sung and the questions began.

**(Pretend that Edward's favorite color is green for the sake of this story. I changed the lyrics a little)**

"Your favorite color is green?" Alice asked me.

"He does love to argue" Esme commented.

"Aww. She said me and Alice were beautiful.

"How nice of Bella to put me in her song" Carlisle said.

I on the other hand was shocked. I couldn't believe Bella remembered all those things. I looked at Jasper who was thinking about something.

'_Why would Bella lie about loving Edward?' _Jasper thought.

Yeah why would she lie?

"He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on  
Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long  
And he sees everything black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishin' he was mine

I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him  
I'd lie

He stands there, then walks away  
My God, if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for you

He'd never tell you  
But he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything but my heart  
First thought when I wake up is  
My God, he's beautiful  
So I put on my make-up  
And pray for a miracle" she sang.

"You can play guitar?!" my whole family asked at once.

I nodded.

Yes, I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
And he loves to argue  
Oh, and it kills me  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him...  
if you ask me if I love him...  
I'd lie" she sang.

My whole family stared at me and the questions and comments started.

"You never told me you played guitar!" Jasper yelled at me.

"I didn't know your favorite color is green! You could have saved me hours of shopping for you!!!"Alice yelled at me.

"You never told me Bella thought me and Alice were beautiful!!" Rosalie screamed at me.

"Will you all just be quite?!" I yelled. "That's not really important right now!"

"It's time to meet the band" Carlisle said after a long silence.

**BPOV**

"Hey, Bella we are going to meet some of the fans. Are you coming?" Belinda asked me.

"No, I'm going to get dressed." I replied. "I'll see if I can make it before they leave." I told her and she walked out.

**Haha!!! Will Bella be there in time to meet the 'fans' or will she be too late?! Until next time!!! Oh and sorry this one is short but the next one will be the backstage scene!!! 6 reviews and I will update today!!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	7. Wrong Reunion

**Hey! Here's another chappy!!! Hope you like this one!!! It's called 'Wrong Reunion'…. Can you take a hint??? It's the confrontation scene… but will Bella make it?**

**Disclaimer: **

**Edward: Say it**

**Me: No**

**Edward: Say it**

**Me: No**

**Edward: I'll dazzle you**

**Me: Uh no**

**Edward: Please?**

**Me: Fine!!! I do not own nor will I ever own Twilight.**

**~~Wrong Reunion~~**

**APOV**

I was gone already running backstage to see Bella. I was giggling uncontrollably. I was so hyper!!! I wanted to see Bella!!!

The big muscular man at the backstage door stopped me.

"Pass please," he said. I shoved the pass in his face and he let me in. I stuck my tongue out like a five year old at him after I was behind him.

I saw my family coming in behind me.

I burst through the door that said 'Meeting Room'. The band stood there reading some sheet of paper. They didn't notice that I walked in. I saw Bella and I jumped on her.

"Bella!!" I screamed when I jumped on her.

"Uh I think you've got the wrong girl. I'm Belinda" she said a little freaked out.

"You have to be Bella! You look just like her!" I yelled.

"I get that a lot. With that incident when my boyfriend" she said pointing to a guy with black hair "accidentally kissed Bella when he thought it was me" she laughed and Edward growled.

**~~Flashback~~**

**BPOV**

I sighed. I was trying to think of a new song. Belinda was helping me but she got up and was about to walk out.

"Where are you going?" I asked her.

"Hunting. You want to come?"She asked me.

"No thanks. I'm going to try to finish this song."

"You tell me how that goes," She laughed then walked out. I heard Ethan say bye Bell" and she left.

Ten minutes later I still had nothing for this song. I walked downstairs and sat next to Ethan on the couch.

"Hey Bells," he said as I sat down.

"Hi I replied,"

He was leaning in on me. It was getting awkward. I acted like nothing was wrong but that was very stupid to do.

When I thought I couldn't get any more awkward, his lips met mine and I screamed through the kiss but he wouldn't stop. I started hitting him and he finally got it.

"What's wrong Belinda?!" he asked worried.

"I'm Bella you fucking idiot!!!" I screamed at him.

"Oh shit I'm sorry!" He said.

"Tell that to your girlfriend! You fucking assaulted me damn it!!" I yelled as I wiped my lips frantically.

He turned to see everyone in the living room. Even Belinda. I screamed at him again and got up from the couch.

"Dude, you're so dead," Evan said to him.

"ETHAN!!!!!" Belinda screeched and attacked him.

Rachel laughed and I went to the kitchen to disinfect my lips from Ethan germs. I know it's pretty immature to do but that was just gross. Rachel walked up next to me.

"Hey, Bella. Is he a good kisser?" Rachel asked me.

"Rachel, shut up!" I laughed and then slapped her in the arm.

"Ow! But seriously," she asked raising her eyebrows.

"Maybe" I said with a smirk on my face.

Ethan didn't get anything from Belinda the rest of the month. Belinda was never mad at me but Ethan was scared of Belinda for a while.

**~~End of Flashback~~**

**EPOV (Edward)**

I hissed even louder when I saw the thought on the look alike Bella's mind.

"Relax, dude," the guy named Ethan told me.

I did so. I looked around the room but there was no other Bella.

"Wait. Then where is Bella?" I asked.

"Getting dressed for the song, Fearless" Alison replied while fixing her hair in a nearby mirror.

"Well you're supposed to be meeting us," a blonde muscled guy said to us.

"I'm Belinda," the one who looks like Bella said.

"I'm Alison," the little brown headed girl said.

"I'm Ethan," Belinda's boyfriend said.

"Evan," the big muscular one said and shook my hand.

"Jason," the brown haired boy said and I shook his hand also.

"Nice to meet you all," Carlisle said.

"So how do you know Bella?" Esme asked politely.

"Well to sum it up," Belinda spoke. "I found her in the middle of the forest three years ago. She asked to be one of us, so I bit her. She is a pretty powerful vampire. She sometimes uses it to her advantage by using her telekinesis and teleporting but we got used to it. But one time she was wrestling Ethan here. Well let's just say that she had Ethan pinned down with a fireball in her hand," she laughed.

"We kept her because she keeps our family whole. She treats us like family and we respect that. If it weren't for her I wouldn't be with Ethan. She holds our family together," Belinda said sadly

I guy with a headset on him poked his head in the door.

"Uh I need the girls on the stage for 'Fearless'," he said hesitantly.

"Okay, we'll be there," Rachel said and walked out followed by Alison, Ethan, and Evan.

Everyone left the room except Belinda. She stayed back. My family left and I followed but Belinda told me to stay back.

"Edward," she called.

"Yes?" I said and paused by the door.

"Stay after the concert. I know who you are. You're Bella's boyfriend. She helped me with Ethan so I'm helping you with her. I owe her for all she has done,"

"Okay, thank you," I said and started toward the door.

"Wait!" she called.

"Yes?" I said again.

"What is your seat number?" she asked me.

"Uh seat seven. Why?"I asked actually curious.

"No reason," she said then giggled as I walked out.

'_I hope you are a good dancer' _Belinda thought to me as I ran to the balcony.

"Belinda says to stay after the concert," I told my family. They nodded and I looked at the stage. The lights turned on revealing Rachel, Alison, and Bella.

**BPOV (Bella) (Before going on the stage)**

I walked to the Meeting Room. Belinda was the only one in there.

"Oh. Did I miss them?" I asked her.

"Yeah, but they weren't very exciting" she told me.

"Oh, okay" I said and walked onto the stage.

**Haha! Bella didn't make it! I promise I will have the real reunion in the next few chapters!!! Sorry if I got your hopes up. Please review!! 9 reviews and I'll update today if not tomorrow!!!**

**PRESS THE REVIEW BUTTON!!! CLICK IT!!!! **


	8. Fearless? Hell Yeah!

**HEY!!! Thanks for the reviews guys!!! This chapter involves lightning, rain, teleporting, invisibility, and quick changing. It's Bella's point of view. It's basically just one of their songs. Sorta boring but I'll have the next one up today if I get 9 reviews! Oh this chapter also shows Bella's powers more. **

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue. I don't own Twilight. And neither do you.**

**~~Fearless? Hell Yeah!~~**

**BPOV**

The lights turned on revealing me in a pink dress, Alison in a blue dress, and Rachel in a purple dress. We stood on different platforms on different sections on the stage.

"There's somethin' 'bout the way  
The street looks when it's just rained" I sang.

"There's a glow off the pavement  
Walk me to the car" Alison sang.

"And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there  
In the middle of the parking lot  
Yeah  
Oh yeah" Rachel sang.

**(It goes from Bella singing to Alison singing, then Rachel singing every time)**

"We're drivin' down the road  
I wonder if you know"

"I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now  
But you're just so cool"

"Run your hands through your hair  
Absent mindedly makin' me want you"

**(They all sing the chorus)**

"And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress  
Fearless" we all sang and twirled in our dresses.

"So baby drive slow  
'til we run out of road "

"In this one horse town

I wanna stay right here "

"In this passenger's seat  
You put your eyes on me"

"In this moment now capture it, remember it" we all sang.

"Cause I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress  
Fearless" we sang the last line before the guitar solo.

The guitar solo came and we call ran off our separate platforms. We ran into the lowering in the floor. It was so it wouldn't flood the stage. And plus it had a metal platform at the bottom to attract lightning.

"Well you stood there with me in the doorway"

"My hands shake  
I'm not usually this way but"

"You pull me in and I'm a little more brave"

"It's the first kiss," I sang.

"It's flawless," Alison sang.

"Really something,"

"It's fearless" I sang again.

"Oh yeah  
And I don't know how it gets better than this" –Rachel

"You take my hand and drag me head first" –Alison

"Fearless" I sang and then I used one of my powers to make it rain indoors. It poured down only on us.

"And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress  
Fearless

"Oh-oh.

Oh- yeah." I sang and now for the lightning.

I made a bolt of lightning come out of nowhere. I grabbed their hands and teleported before it could hit us. Using the fog and rain for cover. We were in my dressing room just a few milliseconds before the lightning hit us.

This was all part of the act. It was my favorite song to sing because I got to use my powers in it.

"Yay! That was so fun!" I screamed when I heard the crowd cheering really loudly outside.

"Ha ha" Rachel laughed.

"That was a close one. We almost got hit that time," Alison laughed.

"Oh, ha ha like getting struck by lightning is funny," Evan said as he walked in my dressing room.

"Oh you guys got to get dressed! You still have to do the song Don't Trust Me and you're soaked!" I screamed in panic.

"Just use the power you used at home," Alison told me.

"Oh, yeah," I said sheepishly as I imagined them in their outfits.

I opened my eyes and they were wearing black strapless dresses with hot pink and neon orange tights. They had clashing converse shoes to go with it.

"Awesome! I love that power!" Alison said.

"Well we will talk after this song," I said and turned ourselves invisible and teleported on the stage. Bell was already in place. I turned Rachel and Alison visible and kept myself invisible and walked off the stage.

I sat in my dressing room wearing my black strapless dress with sparkles on it. It went down to my ankles and I wore black sparkly heels with it. I sighed. Emmett would be looking at me as if I was suicidal because of the fact that they were 5 inch stilettos. But Alice on the other hand would be proud.

I miss them so much. I can't leave the Conroys for the Cullens. It would be wrong. But they are still both family to me. I sighed and used my telekinesis to bring my purple iPod to me. I sighed I loved my powers. I needed to clear my head so I put in some headphones connected to the iPod Evan gave me for my vampire birthday. I put on a hard rock song and turned up the volume to the highest it went and went to my happy place with Edward.

**Hope you liked this one!!! I have no idea why I wrote this chappy but it explains Bella's problem and some of her powers!!! Had writers block today but here it is anyways!!!**

**Did you like it? Hate it? Love it? PLEASE REVIEW!!! JASPER WANTS YOU TO REVIEW!!! I HAVE ANGERED HIM BY CALLING HIM A STUPID CONFERDERATE!!! HE IS CURRENTLY IN A CAGE RIGHT NOW CAUSE HE IS REALLY MAD SO I WILL RELEASE HIM IF YOU DON'T REVIEW!!! **

****NOTE: Jasper isn't really in a cage but he will be mad if you call him a stupid confederate =D please review!****


	9. Pissed Off Pixie

**Hey guys!!! Did you like the last chappy? I must say you guys a pretty demanding for an update so here it is!!! This one is pretty random… but it's here any ways. Oh and you could see some of their outfits for songs on my profile =D**

**Disclaimer: Me: AHHH!!!**

**Alice: SAY IT!!!**

**Me: NOO NEVER!!!**

**Alice: SAY IT OR I WILL LET JASPER LOOSE!!**

**Me: NOO!!**

**Alice: I WILL TELL THEM WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN IN THIS STORY IF YOU DON'T SAY IT!!!**

**Me: AHH!! NO I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!!!**

***Alice runs away laughing in victory***

**Me: (to you) See what I do for you guys?**

**~~Pissed Off Pixie~~**

**BPOV**

The song I was listening to ended. I took the headphones out of my ears. I glanced up at the photo of Edward I kept on the corner of my mirror. At first I stared at it with pure hatred. I glanced at the photo next to it. Alice. I sighed and took the two photos in my hands. They both left. I growled under my breath. They left me.

****Vision ** (Bella has weird visions not the same as Alice. It shows her answers to her questions)**

"You can't do this to me Edward! You can't do this to _us_!" Alice begged to Edward.

"I did what is best," He replied.

"This isn't the best choice Edward! She's my sister! I can't just leave her!" she exclaimed.

"You have to." He said then walked out.

Alice broke down crying tearless sobs into her hands.

"I'm sorry, Bella. We will be back. I promise. Somehow, some way we will find you or you will find us. Please, please just don't hate me. I can't stand knowing I left my best friend without an explanation. I'm sorry," she pleaded and the vision ended.

****End of vision****

"Trust me Alice. I never hated you. I just need time," I said talking to myself. I turned to see Emily and Carter standing there.

"I-I di-" I stuttered and I was silenced by Carter.

"It's okay Bella. Just do what is right, the others will understand" he said.

**EPOV**

I saw Bella grab their hands just as the lightning was about to hit them. They disappeared milliseconds before it hit. I saw no trap door in the floor. Yeah that proves Bella can teleport.

Bella walked out and Alison and Rachel just appeared. Yes that just proves it more that Bella can teleport. The lowering in the floor closed and Ethan, Jason, and Evan walked out. I sighed thinking that Carlisle will probably drown Bella with questions when we see her after the concert.

**Ethan: **Black dress with the tights underneath,

**Evan: **I got the breath of the last cigarette on my teeth,

**Jason:** And she's an actress (actress),

**Ethan: **But she ain't got no need.

**Jason: **She's got money from her parents in a trust fund back east.

**Evan: **T-t-t-tongues always pressed to your cheeks,

The girls pressed their tongues to their cheeks as he said this. Emmett laughed at it. They were pretty good singers for guy vampires.

**Jason: **While my tongue is on the inside of some other girls teeth,

**Evan: **T-tell your boyfriend if he says he's got beef,

**Ethan: **That I'm a vegetarian and I ain't fucking scared of him.

My whole family burst into laughter at this inside joke. It was pretty funny though. I read Emmett's thoughts to see what he thought.

'_Ha ha! Vege- cause were vegetar- vampires. Ha ha!' Emmett thought._

'_Omg! That was a good one. Vegetarian vampires!! Ohh that's funny' Alice thought_

Well that's Emmett for you. I laughed a little longer with them then turned to watch the show.

I saw Bella holding Ethan's arm as he sang.Jealousy came through me and I growled. But as I was some one's thoughts came through my head.

'_Relax Eddikinz, it's me Belinda'_ Belinda thought to me.

I relaxed and Jasper stared at me.

"Does that not bother you?" he said gesturing to the stage.

"No it's Belinda not Bella" I told him.

"Oh, okay" was all he said.

"Shush girl shut your lips,  
Do the Hellen Keller and talk with your hips.  
I said, Shush girl shut your lips,  
Do the Hellen Keller and talk with your hips.  
I said, Shush girl shut your lips,  
Do the Hellen Keller and talk with your hips," the guys sang as the girls shook their hips.

Emmett and Jasper whose eyes were flashing from Rachel to Belinda to Alison. I laughed as Rosalie and Alice smacked the back of their heads.

The song ended and they walked off the stage. I saw something lower from the ceiling. A swing looking thing. Oh my god what is Belinda going to do with me?

I looked at Alice who was bouncing in her seat again.

"Would you just relax, Alice? The concert is nearly over and your bouncing won't make it end and faster," I told her.

"Fine!" she screamed at me.

I turned to look at the stage again but I was tapped on the shoulder by Emmett.

"What?" I asked him.

"Don't mess with a pissed off pixie," he told me seriously.

"I'm NOT a PIXIE!" she yelled and attacked him.

"I'll keep that in mind," I laughed as he was being attacked by Alice.

They all laughed except for Emmett and Alice.

**Did you like it? Love it? Hate it so much you wanna kill it? I hope it's either the first or second one!! Anyways I'd like to wish you all a happy Independence day!!! Thanks for all the reviews!! 10 reviews before I update please??**

**EMMETT SAYS HUMANS ARE FRIENDS NOT FOOD! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	10. Touchdown Turnaround

**Hey guys did you have a good July 4****th****? Hope you did! In this chappy Edward finally finds out why Belinda asked what seat number he was in. Oh and I got 100 reviews!! Yay! Okay anyways on with the story! Oh and twilight maniac nice idea! I was going to make that the reunion scene but it would interfere with the cliffies I had in mind. If anyone has any suggestions please PM me and I will take your idea into consideration!**

**Disclaimer: Me: *dancing around* I own Twilight, I own Twilight.**

***Jasper walks in***

**Jasper: Uh no you don't? this isn't right.**

**Me: AHHH!! IT'S JASPER!!!**

**Jasper: Say you don't own Twilight and I'll give you a hug.**

**Me: Uh I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!**

***Jasper hugs me***

***Alice walks in***

**Alice: WTF?!**

**Me: AHHH!!! *runs away***

**~~Touchdown Turnaround~~**

**JPOV (finally some Jasper POV in the story but its short)**

There were so many emotions in this place! One in particular that was driving me crazy was the guilt of Edward. He was so guilty of leaving Bella.

"Alice, can I go outside for a while?" I asked my beautiful wife.

"Why?" she asked.

"Too many emotions," I said.

She nodded and I walked off the balcony. As I left I saw the lights turn on and Alison and Belinda walk onto the stage.

**bPOV (Belinda)**

I took my place on the right swing. I sat on it and looked up at the balcony where I was supposed to pick the person in seat seven. I looked up to see the Cullens sitting at the right balcony. Edward was in the lucky seat number seven. I giggled to myself. I looked up at the left balcony where Alison was supposed to pick the person from seat fourteen. No one was sitting there. Oh well.

The song Touchdown Turnaround came on and my swing started to get pulled up. Jason and Evan began to sing. They wrote this song when they were completely bored. It was a stupid song but it was a good song to dance to. Alison and I somehow got ruled out by Bella and Rachel and now we were the dancers.

The swing came to a stop and I hopped off of it and I got on the balcony pathway. Alison and I started to do the dance to the song. I felt so humiliated because of our outfits. They were pink and purple puffy skirts with a different colored t-shirt. Damn Evan and his stupid designs.

**JPOV (YES Jasper again)**

I walked back on to the balcony after running away from all the emotions. As I walked onto the balcony I realized I didn't know anybody who was sitting there. What is going on?! I looked across to the other balcony to see my family sitting there. _Shit _I thought to myself. I was on the wrong balcony! I just sat in seat fourteen and I would just wait until the song was over. But I wasn't staying in that seat for long. That's when I saw Alison dancing towards me.

**bPOV (Belinda)**

When Evan said the words 'You are what I'm looking for' I pointed to Edward who had the most priceless expression on his face.

'_C'mon Edward. Just follow my lead.' _I thought to him and he stood up and ran at human pace with me. I pulled him back to the swing.

I looked across to Alison who was pulling Jasper by the hand. Looks like Jasper is enjoying himself.

I sat down on the swing but Edward was hesitant to get on with me. I just pulled his arm and he sat down next to me.

"You're stronger than you look," he whispered to me as the swing was being lowered back on the stage.

I just laughed humorlessly at the comment as we got closer and closer to the floor.

When Jason sang 'Hit the ground look around' we were only 5 feet from the ground. So I jumped pulling Edward down with me. I turned to see if Alison was on the stage. She was and she was dancing with Jasper so I started to dance with Edward.

**BPOV (Bella)**

I decided to read Belinda's mind to see how the concert was going. I used one of my powers to look through Belinda's eyes. Only to see her dancing with EDWARD?!

I didn't believe it so I went to see for myself. I walked over to the curtain. She was! Edward. My Edward only a few yards away from me. I looked up to the balcony to see all the Cullens on the balcony. What are they doing here?!

I sank back into the shadows. Only Belinda knew about Edward. She would never do this to me unless Edward was in seat seven.

**EPOV**

I bet Emmett was getting a kick out of this. I glanced at the balcony to see my whole family laughing. Where was Jasper? I didn't see him. I glanced over to see what poor person was taken by Alison. I only looked over to see Jasper.

I made the decision to burn Alice's credit cards and Emmett's video games if they kept laughing. Alice visibly froze when she saw this. She told Emmett and then he froze also.

I looked over at Jasper who looked like an idiot. He was having fun dancing with Alison. I looked over at Alice to see what she thought. She was giving death glares to Alison who simply didn't care.

The song ended and the lights turned off. I walked over to Jasper.

"You know Alice is going to kill you?" I asked him.

"Yeah I know but it was fun while it lasted. It was nice knowing you," he joked. I punched him in the arm and we were about to walk back up to the balcony.

I could've sworn I saw someone in a black dress backstage out of the corner of my eye as I passed.

**BPOV (Bella)**

I saw Edward glance to where I was hiding in the shadows. I quickly teleported to the safety of my dressing room. What was I going to do?

**Ha! Bella knows that the Cullens are there. Dun dun dun. What will she do? Until next time!**

**Okay okay. I let Jasper out of his cage but he is on a rampage! Review or he will find you!**

****just kidding about Jasper but please review!****


	11. Face the Music

**Heyy people!!! Did you like the last chapter?? Hope you did! Anyways the chapter after this is the finale of the concert so some drama in this chapter!!! If you're lucky I might post two chappys today! I don't like making you guys wait and I can't wait to see your reactions to the next one! So maybe if you're lucky… anyway one with the story!**

**Disclaimer: *Emmett is currently chasing me***

**Me: I AHHH!!**

**Me: Don't AHHH!!**

**Me: Own AHHH!!**

**Me: Twilight AHHH!!**

**(Minus all the ahh's it says I don't own Twilight.)**

**~~Face the Music~~**

**BPOV**

Belinda left the stage and I was so pissed at her! She didn't tell me that the Cullens were here! I teleported in front of her as she walked off the stage.

"What was that?!" I exclaimed at her.

"He was in the seventh seat, it wasn't my fault!" she yelled back.

"I know that but _you _knew he was here and _you_ didn't tell me! I could've been half way to China by now!" I yelled again.

"I don't know okay?! I'm sorry! I didn't know you didn't want to see him!" she apologized.

"Okay fine but what am I going to do? Whoa wait was he one of the backstage people?" I questioned.

She hesitated to answer my question.

"Maybe," she said in a small voice.

"Belinda!" I whined.

"Well all the Cullens were there. Your black haired pixie friend attacked me thinking I was you. Then I thought of the time Ethan was being a stupid ass and kissed you and apparently Mr. Mind Reader and all his mind reading glory heard my thoughts!" she defended herself.

"Oh, and I told them I found you three years and about your powers," she added.

"Okay, good. Did you tell them anything else?" I asked suspiciously.

"I told them to stay after the concert because they really wanted to meet you," she confessed.

"WHAT?! What am I going to do?" I said in a panicky.

"Just face the music, Bella," she said quietly. Oh _hell no_ she did not just go there.

"You did not just go there?!" I screamed at her.

"Oh yeah I just did! You told me 2 ½ years ago to face the music. You told me to tell Ethan I was sorry and that I loved him and I did. Now it's your turn to face Edward," she said seriously.

It was very melodramatic to do this but I fell to my knees and started to dry sob. I felt two paris of arms wrap around me. Alison's and Belinda's.

"Sorry but I had to say it. It was too good to resist," she said.

"Shut up!" I laughed through my sobs and slapped her arm.

"But you're right. I have to face him. But what will I do? I don't want to have to choose between my families," I asked.

"It's okay Bells but please come and visit us," Alison begged.

"Oh you know I will. How will I go on without using my telekinesis to make Evan float?" I laughed.

"You should play hard to get," said another voice. I looked up to see Rachel.

"Oh, that is such a good idea!" Belinda said.

"This is going to be fun," I said.

I looked at Alison. She had the most devilish smile on her face. Crap she has an idea."

"Okay we're going to plan this all out. C'mon Bella we need your help," she said pulling me towards my dressing room.

"Okay so what's the plan?" I asked.

**EPOV**

We walked up to the balcony where Alice was waiting to kill Jasper and Emmett was waiting to tell me how ridiculous I looked.

"Jasper! What the hell were you doing dancing with Alison?!" she screamed.

"Honey I-I," Jasper stuttered.

"No. Don't expect anything from me the rest of the month," she said to him.

"Ooo, burn," Emmett said.

"Shut up Emmett," I said and smacked him in the back of the head.

"Well I'm not the one who was dancing like an idiot on stage," Emmett retorted.

I growled and faced him. "So help me Emmett I will burn your video games. So help me I will," I said seriously.

"Damn, he wasn't kidding," he whispered to Rosalie.

I sat down in my seat and watched people setting up on stage. A piano was being set up on stage and a drum-set also. This must be the finale.

"Hey look there is going to be some piano playing," Esme noted to Carlisle.

"I wonder who plays the piano," Carlisle mused.

Ethan probably played the piano.

"I am losing patience!" Alice screamed.

Jasper tried to send waves of calm to Alice but it doesn't look like I was working.

"Don't you dare Jasper Whitlock Hale! Don't you dare!" She screeched at her husband.

"I don't think we have seen the last of the pissed off pixie, Eddie" Emmett said to me seriously.

"First of all, don't call me Eddie. Second of all, Alice can hear you. Third of all, I suggest you duck," I said as I saw Alice was ready to pounce onto Emmett.

I ducked. Unlike Emmett.

"Dude what are you ducking for. That little pixie I call my sister can't hurt me," he said. Wrong choice of words my brother. Wrong choice of words.

At that moment Emmett had his arms behind his back with Alice on top of him.

"You got something to say?" she whispered in his ear.

"No my loving sister," he said shakily.

Ha! He was scared of Alice.

"Call me a pixie again and you won't have a mouth to call me a pixie again," she threatened again as she hopped off Emmett and sat back down as if nothing was wrong.

Just as I turned to the stage, Ethan began to play the piano. Bella and Belinda slowly walked onto the stage from either sides. They were wearing the exact same black sparkly dress and black five inch heels. I couldn't tell who was who. I looked at Emmet who looked like a monkey trying to do math.

"What the hell?! Who is who?" Emmett asked himself.

That's what I wanted to know.

**There it is! Chapter 11. Please review!!! I might have the next chapter up today but I got like no sleep last night what so ever. Hope you like this one!**

**REVIEW!!! You know you want to!**


	12. GOOD NIGHT CANADA!

**Hey guys. Just to let you know this one is going to have a cliffy!!! Just wanted u to know =D. okay went to bed at 3 am last night so I just woke up like half an hour ago… so yeah didn't have a lot of time to write but here it is anyways! Hope u like itt!!!**

**Disclaimer: Emmett: Where am I?**

**Me: That doesn't matter right now.**

**Emmett: Okay then why am I here.**

**Me: So you make sure I say I don't own Twilight.**

**Emmett: Okay can you just say it so I can go.**

**Me: You're not getting off so easy…**

**Emmett: Wait, wait! Why do you have that lipstick? No wait! Have mercy!**

**To be continued…**

**(Please note that that was not the cliffy.)**

**BPOV**

I began to walk onto the stage. This song would take the Cullens by surprise. This song I wrote when I was in the mad stage of Edward leaving me. **(She didn't really write it but bear with me please) **It was a really good song or so Belinda said. We walked out in our black dresses and started to sing. **(Dresses on profile)**

**Bella: **All this time I was wasting  
Hoping you would come around.

**Belinda: **I've been giving out chances every time  
And all you do is let me down

**Bella: **And it's taking me this long  
Baby but I figured you out

**Belinda: **And you're thinking we'll be fine again  
But not this time around

"You don't have to call anymore  
I won't pick up the phone  
This is the last straw  
Don't wanna hurt anymore

And you can say that you're sorry  
But I don't believe you baby  
Like I did before  
You're not sorry, no, no, no, no" we both sang.

Our voices were a lot alike. If you were on the phone with Belinda, and I tied her up and threw her in a closet and I came on the phone, you would still think it was Belinda.

I stole a glance at the balcony. The Cullens were staring in shock. Edward had his head in his hands and Alice was just looking off into space. Probably having a vision or something.

**EPOV**

Oh. My. God. She wasn't going to take me back. She didn't _want_ me back. Belinda didn't help by getting my hopes up. I shot daggers with my eyes at her then put my head in my hands. Alice put her arms around me.

"It's ok-" she started but she didn't finish. She had that I'm-having-a-vision-don't-bother-me-look on her face.

I decided to read her thoughts so I could see what her vision is about.

**~~Vision~~**

Bella was standing on stage with the Conroys. No one was in the auditorium besides the band and apparently us.

"Oh my god!" my family said loudly as two people kissed on stage.

Bella gasped on stage and glanced behind her for a fraction of a second but turned back.

"Uh, hey I'll be in my dressing room," she said.

"Okay," they all mumbled and Bella disappeared.

"What the hell?! We gotta find her!" Emmett said frantically searching for Bella on stage,"

"Ahem," we heard someone say behind us.

"Bella…" we all said.

**~~End of Vision~~**

"Oh my god!!!!" Alice squealed.

"Hush, Alice! We can't tell them. We have to let Bella hear us," I said to her.

"I know that!" she told me.

"Fine, but after this we get to see her. Don't you dare attack her," I warned her.

When I looked at the stage Bella was sitting on the piano and Belinda was sitting next to Ethan on the piano bench. Or at least I thought it was that way. I still can't tell them apart.

**BPOV**

I sat on the piano. I read it in one of the fans minds that they wanted to me to sit on the piano so what the hell. I did.

I snuck a last glance at the balcony before the last line was sung. Alice was smiling like crazy. She probably saw that I was going to act like I didn't know they were there and gasp and then teleport. This is all part of the plan. Phase one of the master plan called G.E.B.B.H.L.B.M.P. (Get Edward Back Because He Left Bella Master Plan).

"You're not sorry, no, no, oh  
You're not sorry, no, no, oh  
No, oh, no, oh, no oh  
Whoa, no, no" Belinda and I sang the last lines of the song.

I got off the piano and Belinda got off the bench. Time for the ending.

"So how did you guys like the concert?" I asked. The crowd went crazy. I could tell Emmett's screams apart from everyone else's.

"I'll take that as a yes," Belinda laughed.

"Well sorry to say that the concert is over," I said faking sadness.

The crowd went aw and Emmett sounded like some kind of sick mule.

"Well don't worry we will be back," Belinda promised.

"So have a great night," I started.

"Drive safe," Belinda added.

"And we'll see you next time," we both finished.

Evan went crazy like he always does. Good thing I didn't see him going crowd surfing.

"GOOD NIGHT CANADA!" he yelled and the crowd went wild.

Everyone except the Cullens left. This is going to be good.

**~~A good 45 minutes later~~**

"Okay, here comes the concert kisses," I said.

"Yay!" all the girls squealed and I just scoffed.

Belinda ran to Ethan, Alison ran to Jason, Rachel ran to Evan. They all kissed passionately and I heard the Cullens say 'Oh my god' but it wasn't the loud one. Carter and Emily walked out.

"Great concert kids," Emily commented.

"Oh just get it over with," I told them and they kissed just as passionately as Evan and Rachel.

"Oh my god!" I heard all the Cullens said. That's my que.

I did my part and faked my gasp. I turned around for a second and then turned back. Now for my lines.

"Uh, hey I'll be in my dressing room," I said and waited for their answer.

"Okay," I heard them all mumble and then I teleported to the balcony where the Cullens were still scanning the stage for me.

"Ahem," I said and they all turned around.

"Bella…" the Cullens gasped.

"Hello, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, _Edward_." I said emphasizing Edward's name.

**Ha! Major Cliffy! Until next time you guys! 10 more reviews please??? Pretty please with Edward on top?**


	13. Teleporting Fun

**Hey! I see u guys liked my last chappy? If you want certain POV's in I can make that happen. Just PM me or put it in with your review. Oh and check out my poll! 'Should Belinda's and Ethan's wedding be in the story'. Please check it out!!!**

**Disclaimer:*I have put make up all over Emmett***

**Me: Muahahahaha!!!**

**Emmett: Please can I go?!?!**

**Me: Fine, I don't own Twilight. You can go now but bring in Jazzy on your way out.**

***EMPOV***

***in the lobby***

**Emmett: Dude! We gotta get outta here!**

**Jasper: What happened to you?**

**Emmett: The author happened now we gotta run!**

**Me: Not so fast Jazzykinz!**

**Emmett and Jasper: NOOO!!!**

**EPOV**

"Bella! My 'lil sis!" Emmett boomed and went to hug Bella. But before he could get within hugging range he started to levitate.

"This is so awesome!"Emmett yelled. Bella just laughed and smiled at him. Carlisle wanted to attack her with questions.

"Get up here and give me a hug, Bells," Emmett whined.

She thought for a moment then started to levitate herself. She hugged Emmett as he was floating. After their little hug fest they just disappeared.

"Where did you go Em?" Rosalie called.

She was answered with a bell like laugh that I missed so much. Her laugh was so care free and light.

"Ah!" Alice screamed and jumped into Jaspers arms.

"Uh, what was that?" Jasper asked her.

"Someone pinched my sides," Alice complained.

"I don't mind," Jasper said and then kissed Alice.

"Oh, get a room," Emmett said and appeared in front of them along with Bella.

"Bella if you don't mind, can we save the games for later," Carlisle said and Emmett's face fell.

"Oh, right. Okay," she said.

Emmett waltzed back over to us with a smile on his face.

"It's nice to see _some _of you again," she said. There was a long silence after that.

"So how have you been?" I spit out breaking the ice.

"How have I been?" she laughed without humor. "How do you think I've been?! My boyfriend leaves me and takes my best friend with him and he wants to know how I've been! She exclaimed.

Everyone winced at the little scene three years ago.

"Bella, I'm sorry. Will you please just listen?" I apologized.

"Sorry? Listen? Were you even listening to the last song called You're _Not Sorry_? 'You're asking me to listen 'cause it's worked each time before'? she spat at me.

'_Damn, she has you there bro,' _Emmett thought to me.

**BPOV**

The plan is going so well! Phase one complete. I went through the phases mentally in my head. Phase one: Get them to think I hate them. Phase two: Get all the Cullens except Edward in on the plan. Phase three: Make Edward try to win my heart even though he already has it. I laughed mentally. I didn't even plan anything, just the name. This was all Alison, Belinda, and Rachel's idea. Some master plan I thought to myself.

"Just to let you all know… I forgive everyone except Edward," I spoke finally. Edward looked dumbfounded. Everyone else stared at me in disbelief.

I linked my mind with Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett.

'_Hey, can you guys hear me_,' I thought to them.

'_Bella?'_ they all thought.

'_In the flesh. Or mind I guess. So listen, I need your help. I'm planning to play hard to get with Eddie boy here. Don't worry I still love him as much as I did before but he deserves this, does he not?_' I thought to them all.

'_You go girl!'_ Emmett thought in a voice so feminine that it scared me.

'_Uh no comment on Emmett's voice but were in Bella,' _Alice thought_._

'_Excellent,' _I thought.

'_Can't Edward hear us now?' _Jasper thought.

'_Nope' _I thought proudly.

'_How?' _Carlisle thought.

'_I'll explain later but right now Edward thinks we are looking off into space so back to reality_,' I thought and unlinked our minds.

"Bella, why don't you forgive me?" Edward asked.

"Because you didn't have to have your family leave with you. I could've been fine right now without you in my life!" I spat. Oh damn that was a tad harsh.

A low growl came from my chest. Jasper was making me mad so it looks more believable. Wrong choice. I get so pissed when I'm mad. Edward was staring at me like 'Who is this girl?'.

I linked minds with my other family.

'_Intervene damn it I'm getting pissed off right now!' _I thought to them.

They sent Belinda up to help me. She appeared right next to me.

"Nice to see you again, Edward!" she said happily.

She shot a death glare to Jasper, telling him to cut with the emotions. He stopped. I calmed down enough to speak but before I could Belinda took the words out of my mouth.

"Why don't we take this in a more proper venue, such as our house? I mean if you don't mind," Belinda said innocently.

"Of course," Carlisle said.

"Do your stuff Bell," she told me gesturing to use teleport.

I giggled evilly. This was gonna be fun.

"Everyone hold hands," I said.

They looked at me if I were crazy. I stared at them telling them I wasn't kidding. Rosalie took Emmett's hand, Carlisle took Esme's, Jasper took Alice's, and Edward tried to take my hand. Was he crazy? I took hands with Belinda and Esme's hand and Edward took Carlisle's hand. Then we were all in a linked circle.

"Sorry this might hurt for the first time," I told them and Emmett gave me a frantic look. Before anyone could comment on it I had teleported. Of course it wasn't going to hurt; I was just messing with them. We were in the mansion in no time and everyone was waiting for us. When I opened my eyes Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie were in the fetal position, Alice was just holding back a laugh and Carlisle, Esme, and Edward just had their eyes shut tight.

I couldn't help it and neither could Alice. We both started laughing like crazy. I high- fived Alice and the Conroys. Everyone finally opened their eyes and looked at me.

"What?" I asked them innocently.

"You said it would hurt," Emmett said looking hurt himself.

"I know that's what I always say to people when they first teleport," I said and shrugged.

I walked up to the studio and everyone followed me.

"So… I'm guessing you guys want to hear my story?" I asked as a question.

They all nodded. Well guess I'm not getting out of this.

**Finally! They meet! But sadly no romantic scene… yet… Don't worry you guys will get your romantic scene! The next chapters will be full of drama! So be prepared for some cussing and such.** **Hope you liked this chappy! I would update today but I got a stupid dentist appointment. I'll do what I can but bye for now!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! Pretty please with a shirt-less Edward on top???**


	14. Breakdown

**Hey peoples! I take it you liked the last chapter? Okay here is the next chappy. WARNING: May have some kind of cussing and swearing. You have been warned! Okay here it is!**

**Disclaimer: Jasper: AHHH!!!**

**Emmett: I tell you to run now look at us.**

***They are in pink and blue ball gowns***

**Jasper: Well what do we do now?**

***Author opens the door pushing Edward in***

**Edward: How the hell did I get captured by a human?**

**Me: Who says I'm human?**

***They all stare at author in disbelief***

**Me: Okay so I'm human. I don't own Twilight!**

**Edward: What are we doing here?**

**Me: I was hired by people.**

**Edward, Emmett, Jasper: Who?**

**To be continued…**

***Breakdown***

**EPOV**

"So… I'm guessing you guys want to hear my story?" Bella asked. We all nodded.

"Well, okay after Edward said goodbye and that he didn't want me, I stupidly ran after him. Then being my pitiful self I curled up in a ball on the forest floor. I don't remember how long I stayed there but Belinda found me. She told me she was a vampire. She also told me she killed humans. I begged for her to kill me 'cause I wanted to die. Instead she laughed at me and told me she was a vegetarian. I told her to change me into a vampire because I wanted to become what Edward never wanted me to be. During the process she took me to her house which is now our house. I woke up to everyone yelling at somebody. Belinda was yelling at Ethan. Carter was yelling at Belinda because she changed me when she wasn't supposed to. Emily was just trying to calm everyone and stuff like that. So I said be quiet they did. I told Belinda to apologize and she did. Since then I've been in the band trying to forget but failing miserably," Bella said in one breath.

Everyone minus the Conroys stared at Bella in disbelief. Damn it, I didn't tell my family that I told Bella I didn't want her.

"_What_ did you say to Bella?" Alice said staring me down.

"That he didn't want me," Bella said for me.

"You fucking bastard! You told us that she accepted us leaving! You never told us that you said you didn't want her!" Alice yelled at me.

"Whoa wait! He didn't tell you?" Bella said also not believing this.

My family nodded. I was not getting out of this.

"Go ahead, Edward! Tell them what you said to me! Tell them what you said that left me heartbroken on the forest floor!" Bella said holding back sobs.

I help my head down.

"I told her I didn't love her. I told her I never _did_ love her and that our relationship was a mistake," I said still holding my head down. I looked up and Bella was on her knees with her head in her hands.

I didn't know what happened but we were all levitating and spinning. Wind was blowing everywhere and there were rainclouds above us.

"Bella calm down!" the man named Carter yelled over the wind.

Bella looked up. Her face was tear stricken. She was _crying._ She stood up and ran out of the studio. We all fell to the ground, _hard._

"What the fuck was that?!" Emmett screamed.

"Bella when she's pissed off," Evan said quietly.

"How often does that happen?" Carlisle asked.

"Whenever she thinks of that night three years ago," Carter said just as quietly.

"Oh my god," Rosalie and Jasper said.

"_I _did that to _her_?" I asked in disbelief.

The Conroys nodded.

'_Damn,'_ Belinda thought.

"Someone go talk to her," Emily whispered.

"I will," Belinda volunteered, knowing it couldn't be me.

**BPOV (Before the emotional breakdown)**

"Go ahead, Edward! Tell them what you said to me! Tell them what you said that left me heartbroken on the forest floor!" I yelled trying to hold back sobs.

"I told her I didn't love her. I told her I never _did_ love her and that our relationship was a mistake," Edward said quietly.

I backed away from my families, trying to get away before my breakdown happens. But it was too late. _I don't love you, _rang in my ears. _It was a mistake, I don't want you, _it rang again.

I couldn't take it. I ran to my room and shut the door tight behind me. I heard thuds from downstairs. Probably people falling to the floor. I jumped onto my useless bed and closed my eyes and curled into a ball. I know vampires can't sleep but it's as close as I was going to get to it. Perfect. I pulled out the G.E.B.B.H.L.B.M.P. Smaller phase 1 complete. We had little steps in between to show Edward what he did to me. This being the hardest part, was the one I dreaded the most. I had to provoke myself into having an emotional breakdown.

Someone knocked at my door. I knew it was Belinda, I could tell by her knock.

"Come in," I said, sitting up on my bed.

"Bella! Are you alright?," she said.

"We are so good!" I whispered so people downstairs couldn't hear.

"Yeah I know right?!" Belinda whispered.

"Okay, are Carter and Emily in on this now?" I asked.

"Yup!" she said proudly.

"Okay so we need a good topic to start the next phase," I mused.

"Well we know Evan can start the family feud," she said.

"Yeah he will whether he likes it or not," I said.

"Oh! Who gets Bella!" she yelled happily.

"Yes! Okay we got our topic," I said.

"Now when to start the feud," Belinda pondered.

"OH EM GEE! I got it! When we go hunting later today!" I exclaimed.

"Good! We need to lead them to the baseball clearing," Belinda added.

Just as we said that Alison and Rachel walked in.

"I hear evil scheming!" Alison chirped.

"Well you are correct," Belinda told her.

"So we are starting it in the clearing?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah and your husband is gonna start it," I said poking Rachel in the arm.

"Okay. Operation: Family Feud is a go" I whispered and we were off.

Randomly we heard the Mission Impossible theme song started playing. Evan appeared out of nowhere behind us.

"What the hell, Evan?!" Rachel said slapping her husband.

"What! It felt appropriate," he whined.

"Fine!" I told him and the song turned on again.

**Hope you liked that chapter!! If you want me to explain the plan to you I don't mind putting it on as an A/N attachment on the chapters! Please check out my poll! Should Ethan and Belinda's wedding be in the story? Until next time!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! Pretty please with Edward **_**and**_** Jasper on top?**


	15. Act II

**Hey guys! I'm so close to 200 reviews! Thank you all for the reviews! Please check out my poll I really need to know so I can plan what I'm gonna write! This chapter is their little plan in action! On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Me: You'll see.**

***Alice, Bella, Rosalie walk in***

**Bella: Well done, Author.**

**Edward: Bella? Why?**

**Bella: Cause we can.**

**Alice: Don't forget to say it, Author.**

**Me: Right, I don't own Twilight.**

**Rosalie: Now for our fun.**

**To be continued…**

**~~Act II~~**

**EPOV**

It has been an hour. All the Conroys are acting weird. Bella hasn't come out of her room yet. We were all sitting in the kitchen waiting for Bella. We heard creaking from the staircase. We turned to see Belinda.

"Uh, Bella wants to see the Cullen children," Belinda said hesitantly. We all nodded and started toward the staircase.

"Oh, not Edward. Sorry," she said. Why did everyone get to go and not me? I would just search their thoughts. I shrugged and sat back down into a kitchen chair.

**APOV**

I was bouncing up and down again. I knew Bella's breakdown was forced, but it was hard to watch. We walked up into Bella's room. Her room was navy blue. Her walls, her bed, her doors, were all blue; and I knew why. Edward said he liked blue on her.

"Hey, guys! Did you like my little performance?" Bella asked happily.

"Wait? That was a performance?" Rosalie asked.

"Yep! Pretty good right?" Bella asked.

We all nodded.

"So, I will link our minds so we can talk. So Edward can't hear," Bella said.

I nodded and I felt like all my surroundings didn't matter. I'm guessing I was linked to her mind.

'_Hey!' I thought_

'_Okay so the next phase in our plan is a go,' Bella thought._

'_What's the plan?' Emmett asked._

'_We are all going hunting tonight. So we are gonna start a family feud. I know you all love me and you want me to be part of your family. So you shall fight as if you were fighting for me to be part of your family,' Bella thought._

'_So were gonna fight?' Emmett thought happily._

'_Not physically,' Bella thought._

'_Damn' he thought._

'_So it's all fake?' Jasper thought._

'_Correct,' Belinda thought._

'_Please take no offense in what my family says,' Rachel thought._

'_Oh and all the stuff that happens to me is either forced or performed so it doesn't hurt me at all,' Bella added._

'_So when are you going to tell Edward that you still love him,' Rosalie thought._

'_Uh, not sure. When he has had enough, but he won't suffer long. Maybe when I feel enough pity,' Bella thought._

'_Okay, It's time for Act II. You are going to think to Edward 'Come upstairs _now'. _Then I am going to lock_ _myself in the bathroom. You tell him that I wasn't coming out. Then he will feel either pity or guilt. If he feels pity, I will come out and say 'You sicken me' and walk out. If he feels guilty I will just walk out. It's pretty random but he will feel shame either way' Bella thought._

'_Um Bella I have a better idea if you don't mind me saying,' I thought timidly._

'_Well you can walk downstairs and act like nothing just happened, and then I will tell Edward that you are in denial. Then I saw what would happen. He will say 'How can you act like nothing happened'. Then it will start a fight between you and him. You have to back down when he says 'Stop pretending everything is okay'. Then you will say 'I have to pretend to convince myself that you weren't good enough. But the truth is that I wasn't good enough.' Then you will disappear for an hour' I thought._

'_Damn, pixie got some dust!' Evan thought._

'_Uh what the hell, Evan. That was stupid and uncalled for' Bella thought._

'_Well, then!' Evan thought._

'_Okay good idea now let's go,' Bella thought._

I felt my mind go back to reality. How long have we been talking through minds? I heard Edward talking to Carter and Emily.

"Has she always been this way?" Edward asked.

"Yes, but she has a lot of distractions," Carter answered.

"What have I done?" Edward whispered to himself.

**BPOV**

Aha! This is so fun and very not like me. Damn evil sisters have rubbed off on me.

"Hey, Emmett have you ever tasted squirrel blood?" I asked.

"No… Why?" he asked suspiciously.

"Uh, try it sometime," I said. Squirrel blood makes vampires go crazy. I know this because Evan tried it and he went crazy.

Alice started laughing. She saw a vision of Emmett drinking squirrel blood.

Time to face my doom. Or at least I think of it as doom. I have to admit that Alice's plan is good. I will tell Edward tomorrow. I can't take seeing him hurt or upset.

"Bella…" Jasper started. "You don't have to," he said.

"I want to. He needs to feel what I felt for three years," I said coldly.

There was a silence between all of us.

"Let's go," I said after five minutes.

As we walked to the staircase, I forced a smile on my face. I walked slowly down the staircase and everyone else followed close behind me.

"Hi!" I said as happily as I could.

"Hi, Bella. How are you?" Carter asked.

"Great," I replied.

I walked past Edward to go sit on the couch next to Alice. Edward stared after me in disbelief. I laughed to myself. Everything is going great.

"How can you act like nothing is wrong?!" Edward exploded.

"Nothing _is_ wrong," I said in a bored voice.

"Yes there is! You are in denial! You won't accept the truth," he said in a caring voice. I would have rolled my eyes but I would have blown my cover.

I didn't respond. Alice's vision didn't call for it.

"Stop pretending everything is okay," he whispered.

I felt traitor tears in my eyes threatening to spill over. Damn my human qualities.

"I have to pretend to convince myself that you weren't good enough. But the truth is, is that _I_ wasn't good enough," I whispered and everyone did their part and started at me, not believing I just said that.

I did what I had to do and teleported out of the house. I could hear Edward panicking.

"Where did she go! We have to find her!" Edward said in a panicking voice.

"She will be back," Emily said finally.

I ran. I did what Alice told me to do. The real truth is that I have been doing that for 2 years. I was pretending that he wasn't good enough. I heard someone following me. They were light and brief steps. They were Alice's footsteps. I stopped so she could catch up to me.

"Hey, Alice," I said.

"Hi. Nice job with Act II" she commented.

"Yeah. It was fun. He said a few years ago before you left, that I couldn't act. Oh how wrong he was," I said remembering the day he came to my house.

"Yes. Okay so what's the next plan?" she asked.

"Uh, family feud is next then I will tell him tomorrow," I said.

"Tell me what?" came a voice a few yards from us. Our cover was blown.

**Haha! You all know who that was. It's pretty obvious**. **I'm really sorry I didn't update yesterday like I do every day! I couldn't cause my dad was installing Microsoft Word onto my laptop. So please don't hate me! This is the longest I've written but expect longer ones in future chapters! Until next time! **

***Hugs and kisses, and vampire wishes* ~Phoebe**


	16. Sneak Peek: AN

**Hey! Omg! Sorry about the authors note but this is absolutely important! I have provided a few sneak peeks in the story! They are listed below but if some aren't seen in the story I probably edited it but here are the sneak peeks!**

**1. Emmett what the hell did you do that for?!**

**2. Bella! RUN!!!**

**3. Why?! Why?! She was so young!**

**4. I love you, Edward.**

**5. I do.**

**Muahah! I am so evil… if you took the time to read this note, thank you bunches! Oh and I can't put a chapter up today cause I got dance practice!!! So sorry but I promise I will have another one tomorrow! The sneak peeks listed might turn out different than you expected… keep that in mind. But like I always say…**

***Hugs and kisses, and vampire wishes!* ~Phoebe**


	17. Intermission

**Hey! Expect the unexpected in this chappy! Thanks for all the reviews! I currently have 203 reviews!!! Let's see that number go up after this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Rosalie: Nice job Alice!**

**Alice: I know right?**

***Boys are in pink, purple, and blue dresses***

**Bella: I think they had enough.**

**Me: Yeah probably**

***Unties boys***

**Me: Okay you can go.**

**Emmett: Freedom!!!**

***Don't own Twilight!!***

**~~Intermission~~**

**EMPOV**

I saw Alice follow Bella out after awhile. I followed shortly after. They were talking about the plan. I wanted to mess with them.

"Uh, family feud is next then I will tell him tomorrow," Bella said.

Ha! Perfect… I cleared my throat quietly to make it sound like Edward's voice.

"Tell me what?" I said.

"Shit," Alice cussed under her breath.

I stepped out into the clearing.

"Emmett, what the hell did you do that for?!" Bella screeched at me. **(Sneak peek #1)**

"Yeah, you scared the hell out of us!" Alice screeched too.

"Well sorry. That's what you get for levitating me!" I defended.

"Oh, you mean like this?" she asked and I started to levitate.

"Ha! I think this is fun!" I joked.

"Oh really?" she asked. I didn't know what she was doing but I hit a tree. _Hard._

Alice was giggling uncontrollably behind her. I rolled my eyes. Before Alice could ask she started to levitate.

"Let's play catch the vampire!" Bella exclaimed. I just shrugged.

**BPOV**

"Let's play catch the vampire!" I exclaimed. Emmett shrugged.

"What about Act III?" Alice asked.

"Let's say this is 'Intermission'" I stated.

"Okay!" Alice replied.

"No one can catch me," I just said.

I turned invisible and changed my appearance to look like a blonde haired blue eyed bimbo. I let them see me. Emmett looked like he didn't believe what I just did. Alice on the other hand was charging at me. I teleported onto Emmett's back.

"Gotcha!" I laughed.

I teleported off and into the trees. Alice saw me teleporting there and was waiting. I screamed for no apparent reason. But I screamed really loud.

"Wait," I said. I listened closely so I could hear them in the house. They heard me scream.

"_What was that?" _Evan asked.

"_It was Bella" _Ethan said _"She screamed"_ he said panicking.

"Crap, crap, crap! They're coming," Emmett panicked.

"It's fine. The more people, the bigger the challenge for me," I said.

Eleven sets of footsteps rang through the forest. All of them were coming.

"They will want to play. Just act like we were playing," I said as I changed my appearance to a tan girl with black straight hair.

I jumped onto Emmett's back. He stared at me.

"Just run around screaming," I said quickly.

He ran around screaming, "Get her off me!" I just laughed. Alice was on the floor laughing, acting her part.

At that moment everyone ran through to the clearing. Everyone looked panicked. Emmett continued to run around screaming. Belinda started laughing and soon so did all the girls, including Esme and Emily.

I pretended to fall off his back. When I hit the ground I changed back into my original form. I was still laughing and so was everyone else.

"What were you doing?" Ethan asked.

"Playing catch the vampire," Alice stated simply..

"Can we play?" everyone asked at once.

"Sure!" I chirped.

"Who are we catching?" Rosalie asked.

"Who do you think?" I asked, making myself look exactly like Rosalie.

Emmett looked pleased, raising his eyebrows at both me and Rosalie.

"Oh, gross Emmett," I said slapping his arm.

"Ready? Set. Go!" I yelled and I ran into the forest, towards the baseball clearing. I ran and saw them behind me trying to keep up. Edward was in front of them all. I didn't see Alice though.

I turned to my front and saw the clearing ahead of me. But I didn't get there. I was attacked from the side. I screamed a blood curling scream. The person tied me up to a tree with metal chains.

I screamed again. I looked up to see Alice staring at me with a smile.

"Damn you, Alice!" I laughed and broke free of the chains.

"Let's have some fun," Alice suggested.

"Like how?" I whispered.

"Play dead," she stated simply.

"Huh?" I asked. Oh I get it. I lay on the ground and shut my eyes.

I heard them running through the forest. Edward was the first to see me.

"Bella!" he screamed.

"Alice!" Jasper screamed. I guessed Alice was playing dead too. I was blocking her mind with my shield so Edward couldn't read her mind.

I felt people shaking me, trying to wake me up.

'_Bella start laughing now,' _Alice thought to me.

I obeyed and started laughing. Alice started laughing too.

"What the hell?!" Emmett asked.

I high-fived Alice.

"So that was fake?" Edward asked.

"Yup, and you said I couldn't act," I laughed. I decided that I didn't care about the master plan anymore. I wanted to kiss him right then and there. I settled for a hug. I ran up to him and hugged him. Esme and Carlisle were smiling and so was Alice. All was quiet.

"Does that mean I am forgiven?" he asked. I nodded and he picked me up bridal style. What the hell?

"Oh no too early for that stuff, Eddy," I said and teleported out of his arms.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked.

"Playing hard to get," I stated simply and started running. Everyone followed. For the first time in three years, I was actually happy. Not pretending to be happy, but actually happy. I laughed a care free laugh. It wasn't a forced one like always. But a laugh full of love.

**Aww! Little romance scene there but not quite. She will play hard to get but I wasn't ready to end the story yet. I actually don't want it to end… do you know what that means? Sequel!!!!! Yes I am going to write a sequel. I have no idea what it will be about! Got any ideas? PLEASE REVIEW LIKE YOUR LIFE DEPENDED ON IT!!!!!**


	18. The Tale of the JimmyChoos

**Hey! I'm sorry I didn't update for awhile! Had dentist appointments and I went to the movies. Okay so here's the next chapter!! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT SO LEAVE ME ALONE!!!**

**~The Tale of the Jimmy-Choos~**

**BPOV**

We all ran back to the house. Edward kept on staring at me and he kept trying to keep up with me. I sighed. _Trying but not succeeding! _I thought. I turned around to glance at how far behind they were. But it turns out that we were really close to the house. I was still turned around when I crashed through the glass window and into the house.

"Shit!" I whisper-yelled.

"Bella! Are you okay?" he said as he ran through the hole in the wall.

"Oh my god! Bella is still clumsy! But she causes more damage when she's immortal!" Emmett laughed.

"Oh, shut up Emmett," I said as I got up from the shredded glass.

While everyone is laughing, Edward was freaking out.

"Still over protective, I see," I whispered to Alice.

"Would you like to explain why you broke through the glass?" Emily asked.

"Oh I wasn't looking in front of me," I said with a smile.

I stepped away from the glassy mess. I pictured the glass back into place as if nothing just happened. The glass pieces flew back into their places on the wall where they once were.

"I could've used that whenever Emmett broke something in the house," Esme laughed.

I ran upstairs and left my door open. Edward and Alice walked in five minutes later.

"You want to go shopping?" I asked Alice and Edwards eyes went wide.

"You like shopping?!" both of them asked at once.

"Duh. I love shopping. Have you seen my closet? Its bigger than yours," I said poking Alice in the shoulder.

There was a random gust of wind and Alice was gone. I glanced over at my closet where Alice was now. What she didn't know is that my closet had two stories. I walked over to my closet at human pace and Edward followed.

"Your closet has two stories?" Edward asked in disbelief.

"Oh mii god!! I can go shopping in here!" Alice squealed.

"OhmygodBellathisisamazingicantbelieveyouliketogoshoppingnow!!thisisamiracleithoughtiwould-" Alice started but was cut off. She was staring at the shoe section of my closet. She started to walk towards it slowly, eyeing my rare Jimmy-Choos. **(Shoes on profile)**

"No way. No freaking way!" Alice screamed.

Jasper ran into my room and into my closet.

"What? What's wrong!?" Jasper screamed, looking at Alice.

"Bella has the Jimmy-Choo heels I've been looking for, for years!!!!" Alice screamed pointing to them. I looked at them. I already wore them.

"Alice, what size are you?" I asked with a straight face.

"Two," Alice said with a straight face also.

A grin slowly spread across my face. I was a size two. She could have them. I walked over to the shoes and picked them up by the straps.

"You can have them," I said quietly and tossed them to her.

"Ahhhh!!! Thank you Bella!!!" she screeched.

"You can look at other stuff and you can tell me if you want something else. I can give them to you if I don't want them. Oh and same for Rosalie," I said to her as I walked out of my closet.

"That was very nice of you," Edward whispered in my ear.

I just shrugged and sat down on the blue love seat in my room. Edward sat next to me.

"Playing hard to get?" Edward questioned.

"Yes. But not really. I have lived long enough without you," I whispered.

He just nodded.

"Are you coming to the wedding?" I asked him.

"Who's?" he questioned.

"Belinda and Ethan's" I stated simply.

"I don't think I was invited," he said. Was he crazy? Of course he was.

"I just invited you," I smiled.

"Thank you," he said quietly.

It was silent for a while. Edward was leaning in. But it wasn't awkward as it was with Ethan. He gave me a slight peck on the cheek. I smiled. _What the fuck?! Kiss him back damn it! You know you want to!_ My mind screamed at me. Damn it, I was blushing. I bet I am the only clumsy and blushing vampire on the face of the earth. It wasn't a normal blush like humans. My cheeks sparkled in that one spot. I heard giggling coming from my front door. Shit, it was everyone who wasn't already in my room.

My cheeks sparkled brighter. Edward was staring at me in disbelief.

"Damn blushing sparkles," I whispered.

"You're blushing?" Edward asked.

"Yes, yes I am and I bet I am the only blushing vampire on the face of the earth!" I yelled exasperated.

Emmett was laughing so hard and everyone else was holding back giggles. I blushed even harder but this time I turned invisible, leaving sparkles where I once sat. Oh crap! This only happened once and took me weeks to find out how to make myself visible. I get so embarrassed that I turn invisible.

"Bella?" Edward called waving his hand in the space where I once was.

"I'm right here," I said.

"What happened?" he asked concerned.

"I got too embarrassed and turned invisible," I mumbled but it came out like mush.

"What?" he asked.

"I got too embarrassed and turned invisible!" I screamed.

Emmett started laughing again. Belinda punched him in the gut and he was on the floor.

"This happened once. She was running through the house, chasing Evan who was high off of squirrel blood. She tripped on something and fell into the glass table. She turned invisible for a week," Belinda explained.

"So she's going to be like this for a week?" Edward asked.

"Probably," Alison answered.

"So we can't see her for a week?!" Rosalie asked.

"But she doesn't let it keep her down. She will sneak up on you and it will scare the heck out of you cause she will make you see your worst fear when she does," Ethan said.

"But it has a setback. I can see what they are seeing and it might freak me out to," I said.

"Try it on someone," Emmett asked.

I ran around the room so my scent was everywhere. I snuck up behind Edward who was now standing. I put my finger on his shoulder and showed him his worst fear. It was me dying. It scared me so I started screaming. I fell on the floor and started sobbing. There was blood everywhere and around me. It was my blood.

**EPOV**

Someone touched my shoulder and I got a glimpse of red but it stopped. I heard Bella screaming. There was a figure appearing on the floor. It was fading in. Bella was on the floor screaming with her eyes shut tight.

I ran over to her and cradled her in my arms.

"Bella it's okay, it's not real," I tried to soothe her. She calmed down, but she wouldn't open her eyes.

"Bella open your eyes," Esme who was next to my tried to tell her.

Bella opened her eyes. Her eyes were pitch black. Even the whites of her eyes were black. She wasn't moving though.

"Carlisle, what's wrong with her!" I screamed.

"She's in shock, she will be fine," he said calmly. I stood up and set her on her bed.

_Please wake up Bella. I need to know you are okay. _I thought.

**Cliffy!! Still sorry I didn't update for two days but please review!!! Did you like it, hate it, love it? PLEASE REVIEW LIKE YOUR LIFE DEPENDED ON IT!!!**


	19. Waking Up To Lies

**Hey! Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I was busy. But I'm sorry to say that I can't update tomorrow because of dance practice!!! I'm so sorry but dance practice is every Sunday. Anyways, on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Uh I don't own Twilight. Or Jasper. Or Edward. Or Emmett. You get the picture.**

**Previously on Forever Unwanted: **_**Please wake up, Bella. I need to know you're okay. **_**I thought.**

**~~Waking Up To Lies~~**

**BPOV**

What the hell was I seeing?! I was walking through the Cullen Mansion. Everyone was there but they didn't see me apparently. Everyone looked so depressed! Is this what they did when I fake died? I took a head count; everyone was there except Edward. I ran up to his room but the door was locked. I reached my hand up to knock but it just went through the door.

"What the hell?" I whispered. I poked my head through the door and Edward was sitting on his couch. I walked into his room and sat next to him knowing he couldn't see me. I didn't realize he was whispering to himself.

"Why did you have to go Bella?" he asked me. Or he was saying to himself because he doesn't know I'm there. Oh my god, just being in the same room with him is depressing! I ran through the door and downstairs.

"How do I get out of here?!" I asked to nobody. I sat on the floor since I couldn't sit on the couch because I would just go through it. Alice and Rosalie were watching MTV.

I pulled out my cell phone to see what day it was. Holy shit. It's September. 12. When I was conscious it was September. 17. This was the Cullens before the concert! Oh my god, they saw the MTV interview!

Edward walked downstairs then. He looked depressed still. As he walked downstairs Rosalie spoke.

"Hey, Edward is alive!" Rosalie called.

"Don't get used to it, Rose," he said back.

"Okay you guys. We have here today Bella Conroy and Alison Conroy. They are from the band called Forever Unwanted," Emma said. Emma was the MTV interviewer. She was so annoying.

Alison and I walked onto the set. Everyone's jaws dropped.

"Oh my god," they all said in unison.

We did our interview and left. I didn't realize I looked so pained during that interview. Damn, my hair was pretty. Focus, Bella!!! Then on the screen was a video of us in UK. Then all hell broke loose in the Cullen house.**(This part includes lines not used in original chapter)**

"What the hell?!" Jasper screeched.

"How is she alive!?" Rosalie yelled.

"My little sister is alive!!!" Emmett praised.

"What are we going to do?!" Alice screamed.

Edward was the only one who didn't freak out. He walked upstairs and I followed him. He started to pack his bags. His family followed him upstairs. No, _our _family followed him upstairs.

"Where are you going?" Esme asked.

"Canada," he stated clearly.

"I'm coming with you" Alice said with her bag in her hand.

"Me too" Rosalie said also with her bag in her hand.

"Is this really a good idea Rose?" Emmett asked who was worried.

"Look, I'm going and you can't stop me. So either pack your bags or stay here" Rosalie snapped at him.

He finished packing and went downstairs.

"Let's go" he said and they were off.

I stayed back. How was I going to get back home? I just closed my eyes. I don't know how much time had passed. A few minutes or maybe an hour. I opened my eyes and I wasn't in the same spot I was before. I was in my room. Nobody was in my room. I walked downstairs and everyone was watching T.V.

"Hi," I said as I walked by and sat down on the couch.

"Hey, Bella," they all replied.

"Bella!" they all exclaimed.

Before I knew it I was sitting on Edwards lap. I laid my head on his chest.

"Bella, are you okay?" he asked me.

"Yup. I just blacked out its fine," I said simply.

"Bella is there something you aren't telling us?" Carlisle asked.

Damn it, how did he know?

"Uh, no. Why do you ask?" I lied.

"Bella you were never good at lying while human and you're not good at lying now," Alice said to me.

"It's nothing, guys," I said again and I turned to the T.V.

"Jasper," Alice whispered.

"No! No, no, no. None of that spilling guts crap!" I yelled but it was too late.

I felt all bubbly and I wanted to tell them.

"I went back in time to when you guys watched the MTV interview of me and Alison up until when you left, is that so bad?" I said happily and innocently.

They all stared at me in disbelief. I stared at their faces and started giggling randomly.

"What's wrong with you guys?" I laughed.

"You went.."Alice started

"Back in time?" Jasper finished.

Just then Emmett ran into the living room, screaming and holding a dead squirrel. Emmett fell to his knees.

"Why?! Why?! She was so young!" he yelled randomly. **(Sneak Peek #3)**

"What's the big deal of going back in time?" I asked.

"Because it's unbelievable awesome," Rosalie answered.

"Oh well what's done is done," I stated.

"I need to hunt," I said after awhile.

"I'll come with you," Edward offered.

I walked out and Belinda told Edward to stay back.

**??? POV**

I put on the black ski mask and black suit. I stalked Bella into the forest. She was draining a mountain lion when I saw her. I pounced on her and pinned her to the ground. She let out a scream so blood curling it hurt even vampire ears.

"EDWARD HELP ME!!!" she screamed in the same high pitched screaming voice.

"Be quiet and I won't hurt you," I whispered in her ear.

"What do you want with me?" she whispered back.

"Revenge!" I yelled.

Of course I don't want to hurt her. But what I am doing won't hurt her at all. It could be quick if she cooperated.

**EPOV**

Belinda told me to stay back. I sighed in defeat and joined my family who was talking in the kitchen.

"Bella is so different," Rosalie said.

"But she loves shopping!" Alice said.

"She's still the same but she's more durable," I added.

"Where's Emmett?" Jasper asked.

"He was high off of squirrel blood so I sent him out of the house so he wouldn't break something," Carlisle answered.

We were all silent for a moment, taking in why Emmett would drink squirrel blood. Belinda and Alison burst out laughing.

"Bell-told-Emmett- squirrel-blood," Alison said between laughs.

We were all laughing until we heard a scream. It was so loud that it hurt vampire ears. _No, anyone but her._ I thought to myself.

"EDWARD HELP ME!!!" we all heard Bella scream.

"Bella! I'm coming!" I screamed but not as loud.

"HURRY!!" she screamed back.

I ran towards her voice and everyone else was hot on my heels. I ran into the small clearing she was in to see an unbelievable sight.

**Muahaha!! I'm sorry I am so evil. I just had to put in a cliffy. pLeAsE tElL mE yOu LiKeD tHiS cHaPtEr?!?!?!?!?! REVIEW LIKE YOUR LIFE DEPENDED ON IT!!!! Like I said I can't update tomorrow!!! I am once again sorry!!! REVIEW!!**


	20. I Declare War

**Hey you guysss!! Hope you liked the last chapter! Expect the unexpected!!! This chapter may surprise you but it will be funny!!!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer said I can't have Twilight. *Sigh***

_**Previously on Forever Unwanted… I ran towards her voice and everyone else was hot on my heels. I ran into the small clearing she was in to see an unbelievable sight.**_

**~~I Declare War~~**

**BPOV**

I struggled to get away from his grasp. Then it hit me. How stupid am I?! I can just teleport! I stole a glance at the attackers face. At that instant I knew who it was. No one would do this to a powerful vampire unless they knew me personally. I decided to play damsel in distress, just so Edward got his glory of saving me and my attacker could look stupid in front of my families. I played dumb so the attacker would stop trying to hurt me.

"What do you want?" I asked again.

"Pretty much revenge," he stated simply.

"Do you? Do you really?" I asked slyly.

Edward and everyone else ran into the small clearing. I just realized why Edward had a 'What the fuck' look on his face. The attacker had his legs on either side of me, as if raping me.

"Help me! Get off me to stupid freak!" I screamed.

"Why should I?!" the attacker asked.

"Look behind you!" I screamed again.

I sighed. He was such a child sometimes.

"Oh shit! Why didn't you tell me Edward was gonna go off on me?!" he screamed. I motioned with my index finger so I could whisper in his ear.

"It's all about how stupid your attackers are and how it's so funny when you look stupid later on, Emmy Bear," I whispered in Emmett's ear.

I lay limp on the ground as Emmett was attacked off of me. Edward took off Emmett's mask. Alice and Alison ran towards me to see if I was okay.

"Bells, are you alright?" they asked simultaneously. I swear those two are twins.

"I'm fine but I'm playing damsel in distress here so if you don't mind, I'm waiting for my vampire in a shining Volvo, to save me," I whispered. Alison's mouth was in a small 'o' shape and Alice nodded.

Alice propped me up on her lap and Alison called Edward. Edward handed Emmett off to Carlisle and Esme. Edward ran towards me.

"Bella?! Are you okay?! Are you hurt?" he asked me.

"I'm fine," I mumbled. _Just Emmett being a dumb ass, _I added in my mind.

I closed my eyes. I was tired. Not in the sense though. Before I knew it, the ground disappeared from under me and I was being carried by Edward. Part of me wanted to stay. The other part wanted him to drop me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a peck on the lips. His eyes went wide. We were at the house in no time at all.

"Emmett what the hell were you doing?" Rosalie asked her husband.

"I don't know. I was just strolling around the forest wearing a black suit and ski mask and happened upon Bella and decided I wanted revenge for no apparent reason," Emmett said slightly disconnected.

"Who told him to drink squirrel blood?" Emily asked.

Everyone pointed to someone. I pointed to Ethan; Ethan pointed to Evan; Evan pointed to Jason; Rachel pointed to Belinda; Belinda pointed to me; and Alison pointed to me. Damn it! I was out numbered.

"Bella?" Carter asked.

I looked down and made myself appear as if I looked so innocent. I made myself have a twinkle in my eye with my butterscotch eyes really wide and innocent.

"Yes, daddy?" I asked as I swayed back and forth looking through my lashes.

"Uh, I uh," he stammered.

Alison, Belinda, and Rachel looked at me in disbelief.

'_Bella, did you just charm our dad?' Belinda asked me through thought._

I didn't answer her. I just kept looking innocent.

"Don't let it happen again," he said in defeat.

"Yes!!!" I squealed and ran up to my room. I started jumping on my huge bed, along with Alice and Rosalie.

"Bella, what did you just do?" Jasper asked me.

"I charmed Carter. He's the hardest to charm. That's how I convinced Alison to let me get the Guard Red 911 turbo and her get the canary yellow one," I said distantly while jumping.

"That's how she convinced me to help her organize her closet," Jason added.

"That's how she got me to go with the mall with her and Belinda, while they shopped and I carried their bags," Ethan said.

"That's how she convinced me that writing and singing a hyper song was cool," Evan added.

"That's how she convinced me to play a prank on my fiancé," Belinda said. I was shocked at her. She was taking sides!

"And that's how she got me to help her fix her car," Rachel finished.

The Cullens stared at me in disbelief. But when I thought all the comments were over, Emily walked in.

"And it's also how she convinced me to put a little make-up on. Now Carter can't-," she started.

"Woah hey! TMI. TMI!!!!" Rachel screeched.

"You got them to do all that?" Rosalie asked me.

"Yup!" I said popping the 'p'.

"What prank did you pull on Ethan?" Jasper asked.

"We rigged his piano with chocolate frosting so it would squirt him with it whenever he played a note," Belinda answered.

"Oh that is awesome," Emmett commented.

"I declare a prank war!" Emmett screamed.

"Oh," Belinda said.

"My," Alison added.

"God," I finished.

"No one has done a war in the Conroy house for years," Rachel said.

"Boys against girls. No going out of the continental US. We begin at the stroke of midnight tonight," I said and the Conroys stared at me like I had three heads.

"Oh and no alliances," I added. Evan and Emmett cursed to themselves quietly.

"Are we clear?" Belinda asked.

"Let's go," I said and we were all going in different directions.

There is a reason no has declared a Prank War in the Conroy house. They have been banned from Africa and Mississippi. Oh well. This war was _on._

**Hahahahaha!!! Prank war in the housee!! I will update tomorrow, don't worry!!! If you have any prank suggestions, please PM me. Remember it is girls against boys which means Conroy and Cullen girls against Conroy and Cullen Boys!!! Until next time!!! REVIEW LIKE YOUR LIFE DEPENDED ON IT!!!**

***Hugs and kisses and vampire wishes* ~Phoebe**


	21. This Means WAR! Part I

**Hey!!! Omg this is going to be a really long chapter!!! I was so excited to write this because of your awesome suggestions!!! Anyways on with the story!!! There will be a tad bit of making out in a closet but bear with me please.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight… sadly.**

**~~This Means WAR! Part I~~**

**CPOV (Carter)**

Damn it Bella. She has never been able to charm me but I just gave her victory. Now everyone is going to do a prank war.

"Hey, dad we are doing a prank war and we need you to tell the rules!" Belinda said in a sing-song voice.

"Okay, well the basics are no alliances, stay in the continental US, you start at midnight. But other than those rules, please refrain yourselves from going into Africa or Mississippi because you know you are banned. Its boys vs. girls. Okay about the powers. Only one person from your whole group is allowed to use powers. But if you can't control a certain power, it is allowed. As for Bella you may only use two of god knows how many powers you have. What are your powers to use?" I stated clearly.

The girls got into a huddle so they can tell what powers to use.

"I will use my physical electric shield and invisible and or hide scent shield. Well the hide my scent shield turns me invisible so does that count as two powers?" Bella asked.

"No that's fine," I assured her.

"Boys who is going to use their power?" I asked.

"Confusion from Ethan," Edward announced.

"Bad choice," Alison coughed.

"Okay well it's almost midnight," I stated.

I walked out of the room, shaking my head and laughing. This was not going to end well.

**EPOV(Edward)**

"Okay, girls. Cameo or black sexy suits?" Bella asked to her team.

"Black sexy suits," all the girls replied.

"Good choice," Bella whispered as she closed her eyes.

Before I could even blink all the girls were wearing turtleneck sweaters and tight black skinny jeans with black high-heeled boots. The turtleneck sweaters were skin tight and they revealed their stomachs.

All of us ogled them. I usually never say this but Bella looked hot.

**BPOV (Bella)**

All the boys were ogling us. I walked up to them so they can change clothes.

"Okay boys. Cameo or black sexy suits?" I asked.

"Cameo," they all stated.

I changed their clothes to cameo suits. They looked like they were in the army. Edward looked like an army god. I didn't ogle them like they did to us, I just smiled. That army suit didn't suit him. Oh yeah!! He is a confederate!

"Oh…Sorry Jasper," I whispered. I closed my eyes so he was in the confederate outfit.

"AHH!!! YES!!! THANK YOU BELLA!!!" he screamed.

"No problem," I said but right as I said that the clock stroked midnight.

"I would give you a hug right now but I shall do as I must. YANKEES!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"RUN DAMMIT HE IS GONNA GO OFF!!!" Alice screeched.

I teleported to the safety of the bomb shelter underground. We built this shelter for no reason.

"Oh yeah I forgot about this place," Alison noted.

"What about the Yankees made him go off?" Rachel asked.

"He is from Texas so his team is against Yankees and plus he was a confederate so he hates the Yankees," Alice explained.

"That was an awesome plan!" Belinda screamed.

"Well I have another plan," I said quietly.

"What?" Alison asked.

"Metal Chain Makeovers," I stated clearly and proudly.

**(Okay so they go all out and they get into army mode. This is the part of the story that it looks serious but it's funny)**

**Time: 1:00 army time**

**Location: Girls Headquarters (aka Bomb shelter)**

**Team: Girls**

**Mission: Metal Chain Makeover**

"Okay girls you know what to do," I said as I teleported out of the HQ.

We all went in different directions. I heard Belinda scream first. Alice saw that all the boys would go after their girls if they were in trouble. I didn't have anyone to scream for but Edward would have come anyways. Instead I'm going to kidnap him.

'_Bella, I got him,' Belinda said into my earpiece._

Then I heard Alison and Alice scream. Jasper was freaking out and running towards her and so was Jason.

'_We got them, Bella wella,' they both said into the earpiece._

'_We got ours too,' Rachel said for both her and Rosalie._

Time for me to kidnap Edward. I ran toward the house, screaming and crying out to my team.

"Edward!" I cried as he walked into the room.

"Bella what's wrong?! Where is your team?!" he exclaimed.

"I don't know! But you will be joining them soon," I said as I threw the body bag over his body.

These bags were indestructible. I got it when we stole from the army for fun.

"Bella! How could you?!" Edward asked.

"It's war. Anything goes basically," I said simply. I teleported into the bomb shelter where the guys were looking at me and the body bag wide eyed.

"Bella…… Who's in the body bag?" Emmett asked shakily.

"Edward," I said with a smile.

I kicked Edward in the gut while he was still in the body bag. He groaned in pain.

"Oh, shut up! You know you deserve worse," I screamed.

"She has you there bro," Jasper said.

I took Edward out of the body bag and chained him to the chair. We all laughed evilly for no apparent reason.

"Where are we?" Evan asked.

"Somewhere you can only get by teleporting. It's the only thing I teleport too so don't worry," I said to them.

I walked over to the corner, where there was a huge box. The box was full of make-up.

"NOOOO!!!" Emmett screamed. I silenced him with duct tape.

We put make- up all over them. We did their nails and put on eye shadow. When we were finished, they looked like drag queens. I teleported out of the HQ with the guys with us. We threw them on the ground and ran. We ran into the house and into my room. We were safe… For now.

**Time: 2:44 army time**

**Location: Girl's Main Bathing Area**

**Team: Boys**

**Mission: Paint Mess Massacre**

**JPOV (Jasper)**

We crept into the girls main bathing area. There was twelve showers and twelve sinks. We took out the neon paint we had and got to work switching the shampoo with paint.

**Meanwhile at the girls team…**

**RPOV (Rosalie)**

"Hey! I have an idea!" I cheered.

"What is it?" Rachel asked.

"We take apart the boys' cars and scatter them across the country!" I screamed.

"Oh my god! That is such a good idea!" Belinda said.

"Okay we got Emmett's and Evan's" Rachel said.

"We got Jasper's and Jason's!" Alison cheered

"And I guess we got Edward and Ethan's" Bella chirped.

Belinda, Rachel, and Alison ran to the Cullen garage, which we realized was only a few doors down. And the rest of us ran to the Conroy garage. I got to work ripping apart Evan's black jeep. It looks like they all had the same taste in cars. I got oil all over my face and arms. Oh well we would take a shower after this. We all ran across the continental US. We left all the different parts in the same country. For example, we left all the engines scattered across North Carolina.

**Back to the boys…**

**JPOV (Jasper)**

We left the girls bathroom and went into the garage so we could drive to the mall. It was 3 am so we could break in and start a paintball fight. We walked into the garage but there were no cars. Not even the girls' cars. Instead there was a small note in the middle of the garage.

_Dear Boys Team,_

_We have taken apart all of your cars and scattered them all across the country. Run to the mall and be armed with paintball guns. We will be waiting…_

_~Team Tinker Bell_

_P.S Please think of a new name because we have a problem with just calling you boys team. How about Team Peter Pan? Ha! No that was Alice's suggestion but you can't bet against Alice. Well bye!!!_

Emmett was pissed. But we grabbed paintball guns anyways and made our way to the mall.

**Time: 3:32 army time**

**Location: The Mall**

**Team: Girls**

**Mission: Paint Ball at the Mall**

**BPOV (Bella)**

We were in position in the mall. I was in the janitors' closet, waiting for someone to pass by it. Rachel and Rosalie were in the food court. Alison and Alice were in the fountain in the middle of the mall. Yes in the water waiting. Belinda was on the second floor with view of the closet I was in and the fountain.

I heard the boys run in and they were armed. I heard them talking.

"Edward, take the janitors' closet near the fountain. Jason and Jasper check the food court. The rest of us, spread out," Evan said.

Shit! I was in the closet! Well I could have fun with this. I was going to kiss him and then teleport out. The door opened and I was holding myself to the roof of the closet. I jumped down and started to make out with him. He was surprised but that didn't stop him from kissing me back. But then he did the unthinkable. He grabbed my thigh and hitched it around his waist. What the hell! He doesn't even know who he is kissing. Right now I was against the door and still kissing him. His tongue darted into my mouth and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I was getting in too deep! I teleported out of the closet and into the fountain so no one could see my hair and messed up make-up.

**EPOV**

I walked into the closet and closed the door. I waited for someone to walk by. But someone was already in the closet. They jumped down and started to kiss me. Who the hell was this! It can't be Bella she would never do this. My mind kept telling me that it was Bella but then the monster in me started to take over. I hitched her thigh around my waist and continued to kiss her. She backed up against the door. But then my face slammed into the door. What the hell?! Where did she go? Was I just imagining things? I opened the closet to see if the coast was clear.

I walked and sat down on the edge of the fountain but then I was being shot in the back by paint balls. I turned around to see Alison, Alice, and Bella shooting at me.

"Edward, why did I hear kissing noises and panting in that closet?" Bella asked. I stiffened. It wasn't Bella in there.

"Uh, I don't know what you're talking about," I stuttered.

Bella jumped out of the fountain and ran. Before she ran she glanced behind her and winked. It was Bella in there.

**Hahahaahah!!! Omg that was a long chapter. But that little make out scene was inspired by Twilightwriterxoxo!!! I got that idea from her/him. Thanks for the suggestion! If you have and suggestions just put it in a review or PM me!!! But please REVIEW LIKE YOUR LIFE DEPENDED ON IT!!!**

***Hugs and kisses and vampire wishes* ~Phoebe**


	22. This Means WAR! Part II

**Hey!!! Omg sorry I didn't update yesterday. Had ANOTHER dentist appointment. But don't worry there will be no more of that because I got my braces in. Now I have like a whole month to update! But you must understand that some days I will be busy and I will be out somewhere, but I will always update at least three or four times a week or maybe more. On with the story! Oh and Bella just might fall in love…**

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue. I don't own Twilight, and neither do you!**

**~~This Means WAR! Part II~~**

**BPOV**

I winked and ran. He definitely should know it was me now. I ran to the elevator and clicked the close button repeatedly. I was going to the third floor where it was empty and I can shoot people from above. I turned around for no apparent reason. But I turned to see Jasper.

"Oh, shit," I said.

He had handcuffs in his hand, ready to put my wrists in them.

I sighed and said "Just get it over with," and I put my arms behind my back.

"Thanks for cooperating, Bella," Jasper told me.

"No problem," I said as the elevator doors opened.

I walked out with my head down. I looked up and I was surrounded by the boys' team. I thought about screaming but Jasper had just stuck duct tape on my mouth. Emmett for some reason had a bull horn.

"Team Tinker Bell! We currently have one of your member's hostage!" Emmett said into the bull horn. I was picked up bridal style by Jasper. We were running into the Lincoln Amphitheater. **(A place where concerts are held)**

We burst through the doors. There was a piano, a drum set, a bass guitar and an electric guitar. What were they gonna play songs until I had enough? This is so stupid. Edward sat on the piano bench, Emmett sat on the drum stool, and Jason and Jasper picked up the guitars.

"I wrote this song for you Bella," Edward said into the mike. My eyes went wide.

"He had some help but he wrote most of it," Jasper said into his mike.

Edward began to play the piano to a melody I never heard of.

"Best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
Could it be that we have been this way before  
I know you don't think that I am trying......  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core.." Edward sang. Venom tears started to spill out of my eyes. He wrote a song for me.

My hand cuffs were taken off by Evan and Ethan. I wiped the venom off my cheeks and continued to listen.

"But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear its true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find

This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you I'd never fall apart  
You always thought that I was stronger  
I may have failed  
But I have loved you from the start," he sang again and Jason, Jasper, and Emmett started playing.

"Oh, But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
It's impossible

So breathe in so deep  
Breathe me in  
I'm yours to keep  
And hold onto your words  
'Cause talk is cheap  
And remember me tonight  
When you're asleep," he sang as Jasper and Jason sang back up.

I laughed through my tears because I couldn't sleep. But I day dream about him very frequently.

"Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find

Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find," he finished. Everyone stared at me.

I stood up and walked onto the stage. Edward stood up, waiting for me. I walked up to him and grabbed his hands. I whispered one thing and one thing only.

"I love you, Edward," I whispered. He put his hand on my neck and pulled me to his waiting lips. It lasted about thirty seconds before Jasper coughed, signaling that it was getting weird.**(Sneak Peek #4)**

I turned and looked at the doors to the stage. There stood Carlisle, Esme, Emily, Carter, Alice, Alison, Belinda, Rosalie, and Rachel.

I whispered to Edward again "The war is still on," I said loud enough for all to hear.

**Time: 5:46 army time**

**Location: The Mall**

**Team: Girls**

**Mission: Paint Ball Attack**

"Girls!" Belinda said. We raised our hands and I teleported us back into the mall.

Rosalie and Alice were jumping up and down screaming. Alice spoke first.

"Did you think we couldn't hear what was going on in that closet?!" Alice asked and sparkles came to my cheeks.

"Don't do that Alice. We don't want our little defense mechanism disappearing on us again," Belinda said playfully.

We grabbed our paint guns and made our way into the fountain. Belinda, Alison, Alice, and I hopped into the fountain and Rachel and Rosalie went into the food court, armed with soda sprayers. The boys walked in, wearing army outfits. I poked my head out of the water as the guys spread out around the mall. Ethan, Edward, Jason, and Jasper made their way to the fountain with their guns ready. All the girls in the fountain shot up and started shooting. The guys shot us back but we did the matrix and dodged them while we still shot at them.

"Move, move, move!" Jasper yelled, clearly in army mode.

We sank back into the fountain to wash the paint splatters off. Belinda and I split up from Alison and Alice. We ran into the arts and crafts store and grabbed gallons of glue and feathers. This prank wasn't very original but it was still funny. We ran into the elevator and set up the bucket of glue and feathers. We stepped around the trap so we wouldn't get caught in it. Just as we ran Jason and Jasper ran into the elevator. We heard the glue bucket fall. We jumped off the balcony and onto the first floor where the elevator was opening too. When it opened the feathers fell and Jasper and Jason were soaked in glue and covered in feathers.

"BELLA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jasper screeched.

"Oh, shit. Run!!!" I screamed. We ran into Victoria's Secret and into the dressing rooms. All the girls were there.

"Well, hello there," Rachel said sheepishly.

"Why is everyone here?!" Belinda screamed.

"Because the guys don't think to come in here," Rosalie told us.

"Well Jasper is coming in here!" I screamed.

"What?!" they all screamed at once.

"Wait! There's an air vent!" I whispered.

Alison jumped up followed by everyone else. When I jumped I closed the vent door just when Jasper ran in. He ran up to one of the dressing room doors and ripped it off its hinges. He screeched and all the boys ran in.

"Where'd they go?!" Evan yelled.

"I don't know!" Jason screamed back.

I started to crawl through the vents and everyone followed. I stopped by one of the vent exits. It was right in front of the fountain.

"Go find a little vent like this and shoot the guys as they walk by," I whispered and they nodded.

Jasper walked by the fountain and I shot him five times in the back of the head. He screamed and Jason ran to him. I held fire.

"What?!" Jason asked.

"Someone shot me in the back of the head!" he screamed.

"Oh no. There watching us. We can't see them but they are _watching _us!" Jason panicked.

When he turned around I shot him in the back twice and in the back of the head once. They screamed and ran. Jasper isn't the only one not sane, I see. Before I could crawl out of the vent, a gag was put in my mouth and I couldn't see a thing. **(A gag is like a rolled up rag put into your mouth so you can't talk or scream)**

**APOV (Alice)**

I crawled into the vent in Macy's just as Emmet and Evan walked in. They suddenly went back to back, circling the store with their guns ready. Suddenly there was a gag in my mouth and I couldn't see a thing. I was being dragged.

**JPOV (Jasper) (Before the air vent incident)**

**Time: 6: 21 army time**

**Location: Journeys**

**Team: Boys**

**Mission: One By One**

I am not sane. I refuse to say I am sane because I know clearly that I am insane!!! Jason is starting to go insane also. Edward gathered us in the store called Journeys.

"Okay. What we are going to do is pick them off one by one. Start with Bella because she is their defense mechanism. Emmett and Evan get the Bella's and bring her back to our HQ which is Victoria's Secret thanks to Jasper. Jasper and Jason will get the Rose and Rachel. And Ethan and I will bring back the pixies. They are currently in the vents," Edward said with authority. We all nodded and left to do our tasks.

**RPOV (Rachel)**

Rosalie and I were in Hudson Belk, waiting for the guys. But we were taken and placed in body bags with gags in our mouths. We were dragged in what smelled like Victoria's Secret.

**BPOV**

I have no idea what happened but I was dumped on the floor in Victoria's Secret. I was going to act like Emmett knocked me out. Rachel would explain that I had human like qualities which allowed me to pass out if I was hit too hard. My body bag opened and I lay limp. I felt the presence of both teams there.

"Emmett what the hell did you do to her?" Jason asked.

"I don't know I just put the gag in and dragged her here," Emmett explained.

Edward walked in and apparently saw me.

"Emmett, you dumb ass, vampires can't pass out. She's faking," Edward said.

I heard Rachel trying to talk. Someone removed her gag.

"Bella has human qualities. She can pass out if someone hits her in the head too hard. But it has to be enough to hurt vampires," Rachel explained.

Edward lifted my body and put my head on his lap. He stroked my hair. I was going to smack him in the face for no reason which will distract the boys so we can escape. I started to mumble and roll my head around his lap. I opened my eyes and punched Edward in the jaw. I was sorry but I had no time. I ran really fast around the room, untying everyone and removing their gags. We ran out of Victoria's Secret and ran home. The boys were hot on our heels. We ran into my room and shut the door. But my door was knocked down.

"Fine! We forfeit. We will never underestimate you ever again," Emmett screamed and all the guys nodded.

"Yay!" all of the girls screamed.

Now I have some unfinished business to take care off. And it involves a certain Adonis named Edward.

**Wow that was a long chapter. Finally they are together! But this story has to end sometime! But there will be a sequel! I don't know what should happen next! I am having the worst writers block! Someone please tell me what they should do next?! I have no idea! Oh and I'm closing my poll in two days! Should Belinda's and Ethan's wedding be in my story? Please answer it! I will put up a new poll after I take down that one! REVIEW LIKE YOUR LIFE DEPENDED ON IT!**


	23. Reality Check

**Hello there!! I'm in a good mood right now!!! Okay on with the story! Thank you for all the suggestions! I no longer have writers block!!!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Twilight**

**~~Reality Check~~**

**EPOV (Edward)**

Bella walked up to me and pulled me into the recording studio. She sat down on one of the brightly colored stools.

"Hi, Edward," she said simply.

"Hello, love," I said.

We didn't speak for a while. It was good though. We just sat there, staring into each other's eyes.

"Bella, you know I love you, right?" I asked.

"Of course I do. And I love you too," she said.

I grabbed the black velvet box out of my back pocket. Inside it held an opal gem surrounded by a dozen diamonds. It would look perfect on Bella.

"Isabella Marie Swan Conroy, will you marry me?" I asked. If she says no I would understand that but Alice told me to she would say yes.

She gasped for unneeded air. She stared at the ring and then to my face.

"Yes," she whispered quietly.

"Thank you," I said as I slid the ring onto her finger.

I stood up and kissed her softly on the lips. But that's when Alice's voice rang through the house.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN CONROY FUTURE TO BE CULLEN!!! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!!!" Alice screeched. For such a small body she has such a loud voice.

"I have to go," Bella whispered as she slipped out the door.

**BPOV**

Damn my future seeing pixie sister. Interrupting me just as the love of my life proposes to me.

"What?!" I screamed at her.

"Why the hell did I just see you and Edward sneaking off to Vegas?!" she screeched.

"Wow I never thought of that. But no! Alison would kill me! And I'm guessing all of the girls would!" I said in a normal voice.

"Well I feel really gross and sticky so I'm taking a shower," Rosalie stated.

"Same here," Rosalie said too.

"Yeah I guess," I heard the rest of the girls mumble.

We all walked into the girls bathing area where there were a dozen showers and sinks. We all stripped down and got into the showers. I grabbed the shampoo and scrubbed it into my hair. I grabbed my body wash and scrubbed my body free of paint. After a bit of letting the warm water relax my muscles I stepped out of the shower. All the girls weren't done yet. I sighed and grabbed my neon orange towel and wrapped it around me.

**JPOV (Jasper)**

I heard the girls walk upstairs and into the showers. I sat down onto the couch next to Edward, who had a big goofy grin on his face. I sighed. He was in love. Then it hit me like a big sack of bricks.

"Holy hell did Emmett ever take the paint out of the girls showers?!" I asked.

All the guys' eyes went wide.

"No I thought you did!" Emmett screamed.

Just as he said that we heard an ear piercing scream come from the showers. This could not be good.

**BPOV (Bella)**

I walked in front of the mirror and looked in it. My hair was neon orange and my body was hot pink. I let out an ear piercing screech and all the showers turned off. All the girls stepped out and wrapped colorful towels on themselves. The boys' filed into the girls showers. They all gasped as they stared at me. I eyed all the girls. Their bodies and hair had similar colors as mine.

"Who did this?" I asked calmly with a smile.

"We did but it was during the prank war!" Evan defended.

I just smiled and giggled. Jasper looked at me, terrified of what I was feeling.

"See she's okay with it," Emmett said.

"Okay everyone back up! Get against the wall if you want to live!" Belinda instructed. They all did so.

"Why in the fucking hell would I be okay with my fucking hair being orange?!" I yelled.

"Bella, calm down," Edward whispered to me but he knew I would hear him.

"Girls, let's get dressed. Guys, stay here," I said and all the girls stood up.

We walked out of the room. I grabbed my stilettos, black skinny jeans, and a blue halter top. I put it on and walked back into the bathing area. The boys were huddled in a small circle and didn't seem to notice me. I heard what they were whispering.

"Okay if one of us has to fight Bella it should be Emmett," Ethan stated.

"Yep, I bet I can take her," Emmett said confidently.

I cleared my throat and they all turned around slowly.

"Um, hey Bella," Evan said.

"Okay so I believe Emmett wanted to wrestle me?" I asked.

"Hell yeah!" Emmett cheered.

"Okay! Rules need to be in place!" Jason noted.

"Okay so no powers, and none of that sissy hitting crap," he said.

"Well duh," Emmett said.

I sank into a crouch and so did Emmett. I leapt for him and I knocked him down. He rolled over so he was on top of me. He punched me in the jaw but I kicked him in the gut and he flew across the room. He made a dent in the wall but he didn't slide down the wall. I ran to him and grabbed his neck and lifted him up against the wall. But that's when Emily starting coming down the hall.

"What's going on here?" she asked from down the hall. I shifted into a kitten and let Emmett fall to the ground. He lay on his back, groaning. I hopped onto his stomach and curled into a ball. Edward and Evan started laughing.

"Dude, you just got owned by a kitten and Bella!" Evan laughed.

"What are you doing?!" Emily asked from the door. She eyed Emmett then me.

"Aw! What a cute kitten!" she exclaimed and walked over to Emmett. She plucked me off of him and cradled me in her arms. I knew Emily loved kittens.

"Emmett hold the kitten for a second," Emily said.

"No!!! It's an evil possessed kitten!!!" he screamed.

She handed me to him anyways. I laughed but it turned out to be a growl. He held me up to his face and started taunting me.

"Who's a cute little defenseless little kitty?!" he taunted.

I scratched him in the face. He let go of me but Edward caught me before I hit the ground. Same old Edward. I changed back into myself and I was still in Edward's arms. Emmett was terrified of me.

"AH! Get away from me!!!" Emmett screamed. I pictured all of the girls with their normal hair and their skin color the same way.

"Well if you could just do that why did you have to go all ninja kitten on me?!" Emmett asked.

"Oh, because it's fun," I said simply. Everyone just laughed but Emmett's eyes bugged out as he stared at me.

I just smiled sweetly and pecked Edward on the lips. I can't wait until I married him. He is so good to me. Everything was happy until I realized something. What about the band? What about my family?

**Haha this is when reality hits and she realize that no one could have their fantasy yet!!! Hope you liked this chapter! I might not update tomorrow because my mom's birthday is coming up and I'm shopping for her present! Hope for the best and please review!**

***Hugs and kisses and vampire wishes* ~Phoebe**


	24. Conroy Ninja Girls

**Hey there! Sorry I didn't update for the past two days but it was my mom's birthday and I had dance practice on Sunday. But I'm updating today so here it is!!!**

**Disclaimer: You know I don't own Twilight and there is no possibility that I ever will.**

**~~Conroy Ninja Girls~~**

**JPOV (Yay more Jasper!)**

We were still sitting in the girl's bathroom. Suddenly there was a wave of worry and panic from Bella. What is wrong with her? Her face was panic stricken.

"Bella?" I asked.

"Yes, Jasper?" she asked nervously.

"Why are you panicking and worrying?" I asked suspiciously.

"What? I'm not panicking," she said nervously.

Everyone was staring at her now. Emmett decided to talk.

"Bella-boo! What's wrong?!" Emmett boomed and picked her up like he did when she was a kitten.

"Let me go, Emmett. Nothing is wrong!" Bella whined.

"I know something is wrong Bella-wella," Emmett said.

"I just need to hunt," Bella said quickly.

"We will go with you, Bella," Rachel, Alison, and Belinda said robotically and at the same time.

"Yeah okay c'mon," Bella said, darting out of the room.

Something was up.

**BPOV**

I darted out of the room with Rachel, Alison, and Belinda.

"Bella, why did you make us talk robotically?" Rachel asked.

"Because I panicked!" I told her.

We ran into the forest but I had no need to hunt. I already hunted and they didn't even realize.

**EMPOV**

Something's wrong with Bella-boo. She hunted earlier when I attacked her and it looks like everyone realizes that.

"Let's follow her!" Jasper suggested.

"Okay," everyone said.

We followed her scent into the forest where she was sitting in a small clearing with Alison, Belinda, and Rachel.

"Well, what about the band? I mean if the Cullens can move in with us," Bella asked.

"We can continue the band and you know that! I mean we can even include some of the Cullens if they wanted to be in one of the concerts," Belinda reasoned.

"Okay well that's all I was worried about. Oh and you better let Alice and Rosalie help with your wedding," Bella told them.

"Yes!" Alice said under her breath.

"Well how ab-," Rachel started but was hushed by Bella.

"Were being watched," Bella said quietly.

"Yes!!!! Ambush?" Alison asked.

"Yup," Bella said popping the 'p'.

They all jumped into the trees and we all started panicking. I was jumped on by a screeching Alison. I was thrown on the ground with Alison pinning me down. I looked around and everyone else was on the ground. Bella was pinning down Edward.

"Never mess with the Conroy ninja girls!" Alison called out.

"Conroy ninja girls?" Jasper asked.

"Yup! Bella is ninja kitten, I am a ninja puppy, Belinda is a ninja panda, and Rachel is ninja bunny," Alison listed.

"AHH!!! THERE IS MORE NINJA ANIMALS!!!" I said clearly freaking out.

"Relax, Em," Rosalie soothed.

I looked over to my left to see Bella and Edward on the ground, kissing.

"AHH!!! PDA!!!" I screeched.

"Shut up, Emmett!" Bella said to me.

"Okay!" I said happily.

"What were you girls talking about?" Jasper asked.

"Nothing. Just talking about how I scratched Emmett," Bella lied casually.

"LIAR!" Alice screeched.

"Bella! RUN!!!" Belinda yelled at her and Bella took off. **(Sneak Peek #2)**

I ran after her. She was pretty damn fast but I kept up. She glanced behind her to see who was chasing her. She was still turned around when I saw a cliff ahead.

"Bella! Stop!" I called but she didn't listen she ran off the cliff and fell.

I ran towards the cliff to see Bella laying down on the ledge.

"Bella! Can you hear me?!" I called.

"Damn my human qualities! Go get the others!" Bella yelled back, clutching her leg.

**(One of Bella's powers is human traits. She can get hurt if she takes a bad fall. Hence, the very awesome powers so she doesn't get hurt. Too late for that now)**

I took off. I ran towards the clearing with panic written all over my face.

"Where is she?!" Edward asked.

I didn't answer I just ran and they all followed.

**BPOV (Before cliff fall)**

I turned around to see who was chasing me. I laughed to myself. All of a sudden Emmett's face was panic stricken.

"Bella! Stop!" he called but I wasn't stupid.

I soon figured out what he meant. I felt the ground disappear from under me and I was falling. I landed weirdly on my leg and a wave of pain came over me.

"Bella! Can you hear me?!" Emmett called.

"Damn my human qualities! Go get the others!" I called back.

I clutched my leg. I hated this power. The power to have human qualities. Everything was getting blurred and I sank into deep unconsciousness.

**EPOV (Edward)**

We all followed Emmett to a cliff. I knew instantly what was wrong. I looked over the ledge to see Bella clutching her leg.

"Bella!" I called. She didn't reply.

Jasper, Emmett, and I jumped down and landed on the ledge Bella was on. I walked over to her. She was unconscious. She must hate her human quality power. Emmet picked her up in his arms and jumped back up, followed by Jasper. Before I jumped I saw something sparkle out of the corner of my eye. I walked over to it to see that it was a necklace. It read:

_To my one and only love_

This was the locket I gave Bella. **(Pretend he gave her the locket) **I opened it up to see a heart shaped picture of me and Bella. I jumped back up to see that Emmett was sitting with unconscious Bella. I nodded and we all ran home. I burst through the doors to see Emily, Esme, Carter, and Carlisle seated on the couch. All it took was one glance at Bella for them to start freaking out.

"What happened?!" Esme asked.

"Bring her upstairs and put her on her bed," Carlisle instructed.

Emmett ran upstairs with everyone else on his heels. He put Bella on her bed and sat down on the floor. I sat at the foot of her bed and Alice kneeled down by her head.

"Come on, Bella. Show them what I saw," Alice asked Bella.

"What?" Jasper asked.

"You'll see in 3-2-1," Alice said.

We were all thrown away from Bella's bed by a blue shield. She was surrounded by this shield. It was a blue bubble around her. A white light shined from inside and it got brighter until we couldn't see Bella anymore. Then it all disappeared in a blink of an eye. Bella was no longer on her bed.

"Where did she go, Alice?!" I asked.

"Where did who go?" asked a voice by the door. I turned to see Bella.

"Bella, what the hell was that?!" Emmett asked.

"My way of healing myself," Bella replied.

"Damn, ninja kitty keeps getting weirder and weirder," Emmett said.

"Bella, what were you talking about in the forest?" Alice asked.

"If you guys wanted to live here," Bella replied.

"We would love to!" Esme replied.

"Is that okay, Mom?" Rachel asked.

"Of course. We still have a fourth floor with four bedrooms," Emily replied.

"What about for our cars?" Rosalie asked.

"We have a fifteen car garage," Evan answered.

"Perfect," Rosalie replied.

"What kind of cars do you have?" Emmett asked.

"Well all the girls have Porsches. Carter has a Lamborghini, Ethan has an Aston Martin Vanquish, and Evan has a jeep. Oh and Jason likes to ride his motorcycle," Emily answered. **(Cars on profile)**

"Oh my god! Can we see them?!" Rosalie asked.

"Why not?" Bella said as she exited.

**Sorry again for not updating for two days! I don't like to keep you guys waiting! But all the cars are on my profile!!! Please Review Like Your Life Depends On It!!!**

***Hugs and kisses and vampire wishes* ~Phoebe**


	25. The Cullen Races

**Hey people! Sorry I didn't update. I've been busy! But today is my birthday and I'm really happy so you get a chapter today! This chapter is dedicated to my brother because it's his birthday too. Anyways on with the story!!! Oh and in case you are wondering, there won't be lemons in this story! I mean come on I'm only 12! There will be making out though. Sorry if wanted there to be a few lemons!**

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I will never own Twilight, and neither will you.**

**~~The Cullen Races~~**

**APOV**

Bella led us to the garage. We saw what looked like a two story house instead of a garage. Rosalie was in heaven since she loves to work on cars.

"Holy hell," Rosalie whispered. Bella and Belinda laughed.

We walked into the huge garage to see the girls Porsches. I saw the one that looked like mine and I saw Bella's next to it. I saw everyone else's cars. They were awesome. I saw one that they never mentioned. What I saw in the corner of the garage was a red and black Bugatti.**(Picture of it on profile. It is the hottest car I've ever seen!)** Rosalie stared at it, open mouthed and wide-eyed.

"No way. No fucking way! You have a Bugatti?!" Rosalie screamed.

"Yup," Bella answered.

"Who's is it?!" she asked.

"Oh, well… It's mine but it needs a little work," Bella smiled.

All Rosalie could do was look between Bella and the Bugatti.

"I can take a fucking hint! Thank you Bella!" she exclaimed.

Rosalie has worked on every car known to man but she could never get her hands on a Bugatti. She has been asking Carlisle and Esme to get her one but she was always denied. Emmett finally walked in because he was being punished by Carlisle and Esme.

"Hey everybod- Holy hell is that a Bugatti?!" Emmett asked.

"You know it!" Rosalie exclaimed.

Jasper, who was looking out the window, finally spoke.

"Is that a race track?" Jasper asked, pointing out the window.

"Oh… that," Alison started.

"Well it's a race track and it has dirt biking spot in the middle of it so you can use the motor bikes on it," Rachel answered.

"Can we race?" Emmett asked.

"Sure, Bella can be the black and white flag starter," Alison said, smirking at Bella.

"Wait, what?! No! No way in hell will I wear that outfit!" Bella exclaimed.

**~Vision~**

_Bella was standing in front of the race cars. She was wearing a white dress with a black and red belt on her waist. She was wearing red tie up boots with a red headband and holding a black and white flag. __**(Picture of outfit on profile)**_

**~End of Vision~**

I burst out laughing. Everyone stared at me but I didn't care.

"You see! I don't want to wear it!" Bella whined.

"Put it on Bells. You were always the race flag girl," Ethan said.

"Shut up! You know good and well you just want to see me in it!" Bella screamed

"Bella just put it on! It's set in stone," I finally spoke up.

"But-wha-oh fine," Bella sighed, defeated.

"Where is it?" Bella asked.

"On the second floor where the race cars are," Evan answered.

Bella scoffed and mumbled, "You would know,"

Bella ran upstairs and put it on quickly. She growled from upstairs.

"I'm going to wait with Carlisle, Esme, Emily, and Carter on the track! I don't want you to see me yet! I bet that Edward will win!" Bella screamed from upstairs.

"Okay!" Belinda yelled back.

"Well let's get the cars," Belinda said in normal tone.

**BPOV**

I walked to the track where the parents were waiting. I felt so exposed and humiliated. I finally arrived at the track where Carlisle and Carter were staring at me wide-eyed.

"Eyes off, daddy!" I said in as mocking tone.

"I see you took over your rightful place as flag girl," Carter laughed.

I pouted as I took my place. The boys' cars drove right up to starting line. They didn't see me yet. I finally stepped out and stood in front of the cars. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett couldn't keep their eyes off me. Evan and Jason still had a little trouble keeping their eyes off too. Ethan got over me but he still stared. They were so preoccupied that they didn't see me raise my first hand. I raised my hand with the flag in it, then I dropped my hands but none of the cars look off. All the girls who were off to the side started laughing.

I walked over to Edward's car which was still in place along with the rest of the boys. I poked my head into Edward. I crushed my lips to his and his tongue tried to gain entrance into my mouth but I didn't let him in.

"Win this race," I whispered and then he realized that he didn't race off when I put my hands down. He finally took off. It took a good thirty seconds for the rest of the guys to take off. My hair flew all over as the rest of them drove off.

I walked off the track and onto the life guard like chair. That's when a motor bike went over my head. It was Carter, no doubt. He is the reason we have a race track and a motor bike place.

"Hey, Carter!" I yelled over the racing cars.

"WOOHOO!" was his brilliant response.

The boys were finally on the last lap and Edward far ahead. I got out the green flag and started waving it around in the air. Edward passed the finish line first, then Emmett then Ethan. Rachel picked up the mike.

"All the people that placed gets a kiss from the flag girl!" Rachel yelled into the mike.

"WHAT?!" I screamed. All the guys were whooping and cheering.

Rachel ignored me and said, "Third place goes to Ethan! Second place goes to Emmett! And first place goes to Edward!"

I walked over the guys who won. I was not going to enjoy this.

"C'mon gimmie a kiss!" Ethan mocked.

I pulled him by his shirt and pecked him on the lips. Then I wiped my mouth with the back of my arm. I walked over to Emmett who was grinning hugely.

I crushed my lips to his like I did to Edward minutes ago. He put his hand on the back of my head, keeping me from releasing his lips. I kneed him where the sun don't shine and he released me then I smacked him across the face.

"I'm engaged you pervert!" I screamed then smacked him on the other cheek.

"What the hell?!" he screamed.

"Oh you know you deserve worse," I retorted.

Last was Edward. He brought his face to mine then delicately put his lips to mine. Then it turned harder and rougher. I broke it up and he pouted.

I walked over to the stands where everyone was waiting.

"Who wants to use a motor bike?!" Carter asked.

No one answered.

"Well fine!" Carter sniffed then walked away.

"Who gave him squirrel blood?" Emmett asked.

"Look who's talking," I laughed and then walked away. Edward came up behind me.

"I don't believe I was done with me victory kiss," Edward said.

"No, I don't think so either. Let's go to my room," I said as I walked into the house.

"Can I ask you a favor?" he asked.

"Sure, why not?"

"Well, I was wondering…" he started.

**So sorry about the cliffy! But thank you all for reading! Please review like your life depended on it and if it does keep hanging in there! Hope for the best!**

***Hugs and kisses and vampire wishes* ~Phoebe**


	26. The Dating Game Part I

**Hey guys! So sorry I didn't update for two days and I left you with a cliffy! Well anyways here's the next chapter so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!!!!**

**~~Dating Game~~**

**EPOV**

Why is it so hard to ask Bella out on a date?! Why?!

"Um, Edward?" Bella asked.

"Well it's not really a favor," I randomly said.

"Well then what is it?" Bella asked patiently.

"I wanted to know if you kept that necklace I gave you," I spit out. Damn it! Why did I say that?

"Yea… I wear it every concert. It's right here…" she said, putting her hand to her neck.

Her eyes widened when she found that it wasn't there.

"Oh my god! Where is it?!" Bella screamed, frantically searching around her room.

I took the necklace out of my pocket.

"It's right here,"

"OH my god I thought I lost it!" Bella said in relief.

Then Alice being Alice decided to ruin the moment.

She pounded on the door and said," EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN YOU BETTER ASK HER RIGHT NOW!!!" Alice screamed from the other side of the door.

"Ask me what?" Bella asked.

"Well I wanted to ask you out on a date," I said quietly.

She laughed and said," You can propose to a girl and not ask me out?" she asked. I nodded.

"Listen to me, if you need anything just ask," she said pecking me on the lips.

"I can't believe I was so nervous to ask you out! I mean it's you! We went out for two years and I couldn't even ask you," I laughed nervously.

"Well Alice must want to dress me so see you later," she said as she kissed my cheek. She skipped happily out of her room to go meet Alice.

**BPOV**

Poor, Edward. He was nervous to ask me out on a date. I skipped out of my room, just to bump into two pixies. I swear, if you put wings on them they would look exactly like pixies.

"Hello," I said happily.

"HI!" Alison said enthusiastically.

"Well my date isn't for another 8 hours so I'll be in the music room," I said walking past the energizer bunnies I call my sisters.

I skipped down to the music room which was next to the studio where Emmett and Jason were messing with the sounds. I walked into the music room and sat down on the piano bench. I started to play a random melody and I started to write in lyrics.

"I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive" I sang softly and I heard Belinda singing from the doorway. She came and sat next to me on the piano bench

**bPOV (Belinda)**

I walked out of the studio to hear the piano playing. I walked to the door of the music room to see Bella sitting on the piano bench playing a soft melody. She just started playing so I decided to sing along.

"I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive" I sang with her.

She turned around and smiled at me. I sat next to her on the piano bench.

"'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static.  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life," we sang together.

I saw that the Cullens had walked in. They were staring at us.

"Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall," we sang again.

Alice and Rosalie glanced at the lyrics on the page. They didn't sing yet. Bella only sang the next part.

"'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side," Bella sang.

"Cause every time we touch," Bella sang. As she sang we sung another line.

"'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static.  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky," Alice, Rosalie, and I sang together.

"Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

Every time we touch I get this feeling,

Every time we kiss I swear I can fly.

Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.

Need you by my side.

'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static.

Every time I reach for the sky.

Can't you feel my heart beat slow, I can't let you go.

Want you in my life," Bella finished.

"Damn…" Emmett said.

"How long did it take you to write?" Jasper asked.

"Five minutes," Bella replied with a smile.

"Wha-bu-who? Five minutes?!" Emmett asked.

Just then my family walked in.

"I hear a new hit single!" Alison and Alice sang together.

"HELL YES!" Bella and I screamed and high-fived each other.

"Can we write a remix?" Evan asked.

"Yeah, we can use it," Bella said.

Bella's eyes glazed over after she said that. I looked over at Alice and her eyes were glazed over too. They were in their vision for a long time. After about five minutes they came out of their trance. **(I know Alice only sees glimpses of the future but this is my story and I wrote it like this so bear with me please!)**

"AHH!!!" they squealed together.

"Care to elaborate?" Edward asked.

"We were wearing some hot white outfits and all of us were on stage. We were singing the remix and we looked hot!" Bella screamed.

"Yeah and this is the next concert so we have to practice!" Alice screamed with her.

"Emily we need a fog machine!" they screamed together as they ran out the door.

"Wow…" Ethan said.

"Bella will be Bella," my brothers said.

"Alice will be Alice," the Cullen boys said after us.

I skipped out of my room and into Bella's bedroom to see her going through her closet.

"Hey chicka! What are you going to wear to the twelve person date?" I asked.

"I'm not- wait did you say twelve person date?" Bella asked.

"Yea. Alison with Jason, Alice with Jasper, Rosalie with Emmett, Rachel with Evan, me with Ethan, and you with Edward," I explained.

"What?! I thought I was going on a date with Edward by myself!" Bella said.

"Nope. Do you even know where we are going?" I asked her.

"No,"

"We're going to the beach. The one we own like a few miles from here. It's our property so no one is on it. And it's a full moon tonight so it's going to be really pretty outside," I told her.

"Well I guess that will be nice," Bella sighed.

"Yeah all of us girls are wearing a sundress with a bathing suit underneath,"

"Okay. How about all the girls wear white?" she suggested.

"Yea that sounds good,"

"Hey what about the dress from a concert awhile back,"

"Yeah I liked that one. Emily has like three extras and I still have mine,"

"Me too it's right here," she said as she held up a white summer dress.

"Aww it's cute!"

"So this dress it is,"

**Five hours later…**

**BPOV**

Oh my god! Finally we are dressed. I slipped on my white rainbow sandals and the girls slipped on theirs. We walked out the door where our boyfriends and fiancés were. When we walked out, there were all the guys. All of us stopped in our tracks. They were all seated on white stallions with loose fitted white dress shirts and brown jeans. They all looked like gods. **(When I say white stallions I mean horses)**

"Oh my god," I whispered.

"Are you coming?" Edward asked and all of us nodded meekly.

All at once the guys took their girls hands and pulled them up onto the horses. I glanced at the door where our parents were smiling. I wrapped my hands around Edward's waist so I wouldn't fall off. And from there the white horse galloped off into the night.

**Oh my god!!! The next chapter will be called The Dating Game Part II so it's not over yet. I must say I loved writing the whole part of Bella at the end. It's so fairly tail like. It's not a fairly tail when the night isn't even over. Trouble can occur. But will I make that happen? Hope for the best!**

***Hugs and kisses and vampire wishes* ~Phoebe**


	27. The Dating Game: Part II

**Hey guys!! I had fun writing this chapter!! Well I hope you enjoy it as much as I did!!! Anyways on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I will never own Twilight which is so sad!**

**~~The Dating Game Part II~~**

**BPOV (Bella)**

All of the horses formed a horizontal line and we rode to the private beach. I glanced at Belinda who was looking at me. "Oh my god!" I mouthed to her. "I know!" she mouthed back. Suddenly we stopped and we were on the beach. All the guys hopped off and offered their hand to their girl. I gladly took Edward's and hopped down.

It was still light out. I have no idea how there is sun here but there was. It was just setting over the horizon. The wind was blowing, carrying a scent I recognized.

"Oh hell no," Belinda and I whispered.

"Where have I smelled that scent before?" Emmett mused.

"Let's go Belinda," I said tensely.

"Wait where are you going?" Edward and Ethan asked at once.

"To meet a little friend," I whispered.

"Too late," Alison whispered.

There stood Victoria and all of her red haired glory.

"Victoria," Alison, Belinda, Rachel, and I said.

"Bella, Belinda, Alison, Rachel," she said gesturing to us.

Belinda and I cracked a smile. We started squealing.

"Oh mii god, Victoria!" we squealed as we ran up to hug her.

"Hey, girls," she said as she hugged us.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Emmett screamed.

We ignored him. "Oh my god I haven't seen you in forever!" Alison squealed.

"Will someone explain?!" Jasper screeched.

"Fine! If you must know…" I said.

****Flashback****

"Hey guys what's on the agenda today?" Rachel asked.

"I dunno," Belinda said from the couch.

"Well let's go hunting," I suggested.

"Okay. I need to hunt anyways," Alison agreed.

We ran off into the forest. I was hunting a grizzly bear when I smelled _her._

"Holy shit! You guys we gotta get out of here!" I screamed.

"Too late!" Victoria said in a sing-song voice.

"I will let you know that I can kill you very easily," I said menacingly.

"Well I don't want to fight! I want to be friends and thank you, Bella," she said quietly.

"No shit sherlock," was all I said.

"Yea. I want to thank you for killing James. I mean he was such a bossy jerk now that I think of it," Victoria stated.

"Oh well in that case… you're welcome," I said politely.

****End of Flashback****

"Wow," Jasper said.

"Then we met up again when we were on tour and we went shopping and went to the spa for a girls' day out," I added.

"Sorry I interrupted your date," Victoria said quietly.

"Oh no problem," Belinda assured her.

"Well I guess I will see you around! You know being a nomad and all," Victoria smiled.

"Okay! Bye Vicky," Alison chimed. And with that she ran off.

I turned to face the Cullen boys. They were staring at us.

"Well let's get on with the date," Belinda reminded them.

"Ooh! I see us being mermaids!" Alice said.

"Mermaids?" I asked disbelieving this.

"Yeah! You can make us look like mermaids!" Alice added.

"'Kay, give me a minute," I said as I closed my eyes.

I pictured all of us with different colored tails. I had a blue tail and I pictured the other girls with pink, orange, red, green, and purple tails. I felt myself fall to the ground with a thump along with other thumps that were the other girls. I opened my eyes and they all had tails.

"Wow," Rosalie said to herself.

I glanced at the guys who were staring at us open-mouthed and wide-eyed.

"You guys are hot as mermaids!" Evan exclaimed.

"Well I don't like the fact that my legs are stuck together. What about you girls?" I asked.

"It feels weird," Alison said.

"Okay well I'm changing us back," I informed them. I pictured us with our bathing suits on.

I glanced at all the girls' bathing suits. I was wearing a light blue one with white polka dots on it. Belinda's had light blue and white stripes on it. Alice's was pinkish red with white polka dots on it. Alison's had white and yellow stripes on it. Rosalie's had black and white stripes on it and Rachel's was pink with white flowers on it. **(Bathing suits on profile)**

"Yea we have the same taste," I noted.

"Did you get yours from Abercrombie & Fitch?" Rosalie asked us.

"Yes," we all chorused.

"Oh wow," Alison stated.

"Well let's go for a swim," I cheered as we all ran into the water.

I changed into the form of a shark. I was swimming around until Edward noticed my absence.

"Where'd Bella go?" he asked. They all shrugged. I jumped out of the water in my shark form and changed back to a vampire just in time to hop on Edward's back. I giggled to myself. The girls screamed when they saw the shark.

"Oh my god Bella what the hell?!" Rosalie asked. I just shrugged. I slipped back into the water and swam around. I changed into a dolphin and jumped out of the water, doing a flip. I swam to Alice and squeaked. She held on to the fin on my back and I sank into the water again and I jumped up high and Alice did a flip.

The bad thing about being in animal form is that you can get hurt as if you were that animal. I looked up to see Alice about the fall on top of me. I squeaked and sank into the water and changed back to vampire form. Alice landed on top of me but it didn't hurt.

"Oh Bella! I'm sorry!" Alice apologized.

"I'm fine," I said as I swam back to the others.

"Okay stop showing off your freakish vampire powers," Emmett complained. I swam back to shore and plopped onto the sand.

I looked at the sky and stars dotted it. It was a miracle that the sky was clear in Forks. I closed my eyes and wished I could sleep but someone sat own next to me. It was Edward.

"It's beautiful out tonight," he noted and I nodded. I started to build something in the sand. I was building a model of our house.

"It's all too good to be true," I whispered.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"It's hard to believe that I'm getting my fairly tail. I can't believe I'm getting what I want when other people out there are trying to get what I have," I whispered.

"It's okay Bella," Edward whispered.

I looked around to see the others burying Emmett. I giggled and walked over there and Edward followed.

"What's up, Emmett?" I asked playfully.

"Oh I don't know… just being pinned to the ground so I can be buried alive," Emmett said casually.

"Nice…" I said quietly. I looked over to the other guys who were making a huge sandcastle big enough to fit people in it.

"Wow," I whispered.

"Go on in Bella!" Ethan told me gesturing to the open sand doors.

I walked in and Ethan put sand to lock me in. Oh how smart is he! I thought sarcastically. I kicked down one of the walls and walked outside.

"Aw, Bella!" Evan whined.

I walked over to the horses that were just relaxing by the fence. I started to pet the one that I rode here. Belinda walked over to me.

"Where do you suppose they got them?" she asked.

"Oh… I never thought of that,"

"They are really pretty. Want to ask Mom and Dad if we can add a stable to the land we own?" she asked me.

"Sure I guess,"

"Let's go for a ride by the shoreline," Belinda said getting excited.

"Okay! I'll race you," I said as I hopped onto the horses back.

"Let's name our horses," Belinda suggested.

"Okay… what are you going to name yours?"

"Midnight," she said and the horse whinnied.

"I guess she likes the name," I laughed.

"What about you?"

I thought for moment and finally came up with a name.

"Twilight,"

"Come on let's go!" Belinda cheered as we rode to the shoreline with our horses, Midnight and Twilight.

**Hey guys! Hope you liked this chapter! Okay I need you to help me with names for the other horses! There are six horses and two of them are already named Midnight and Twilight so I need four more names! Add the names to your review or PM me! Oh and tell me which horse name belongs to which couple. There's Alison and Jason, Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, and Rachel and Evan. If you get one of the best names I will dedicate a chapter to you!!!**


	28. The Little Tin Box

**Hey guys!!! Thank you for all the names you suggested but I picked the ones I liked best! I'm sorry to say that I won't be updating for the next two days because I am going to the beach for two days! Sorry… oh and anyways here are the people who's horse names I liked best!**

**Kassandra-Nichole! With Rosalie's and Emmett's horse name!**

**BronzeHairedMystery! With Alison's and Jason's horse name!**

**HaPpY bUnNy Is NoT eMo! With Rachel's and Evan's horse name!**

**la tua cantante1993! With Alice's and Jasper's horse name!**

**The horse names will be listed in the story along with another mention of the person's screen name! Anyways, on with the story!**

**~~The Little Tin Box~~**

**EPOV (Edward)**

"Come on let's go!" I heard Belinda say as her and Bella walked their horses to the shoreline.

"Hey they named their horses because they want to keep them," Jason laughed.

"Well I think it's fabulous!" Evan said in a really weird gay voice. **(I have nothing against gays!)**

A chorus of 'uhh's' rang through our group.

"Well let's name our horses!" Alice suggested.

"Okay!" Rosalie agreed.

They walked over to their horses and started to pet them. Alice hopped onto her horse and hugged its neck.

"I'm gonna name you Pegasus! Do you like Pegasus?" Alice asked her horse and all of us laughed except Jasper who slumped over.** (Thank la tua cantante1993 for the name Pegasus!)**

"Wow, Jazzy has a horse named after a character in a Barbie movie!" Emmett taunted.

"Well I like it. It suit's her and she looks like a pixie," Ethan noted.

"It's true," I said as I looked over Alice's pixie like features.

We looked at Rosalie who was looking at her horses head funny.

"What are you looking at Rosie?" Emmett asked as he got up out of the sand and walked over to her.

"There's a crescent shaped mark on her forehead," Rosalie told him as he stood next to her.

"Well we will name her Luna!" Emmett boomed. **(Thank Kassandra-Nichole for the name Luna!)**

"Good idea!" Rose exclaimed.

"Jason, do you like Stardust? Cause he has a dusty colored tail," Alison asked. **(Thank BronzeHairedMystery for the name Stardust!)**

"Stardust it is!" Jason exclaimed.

"Do you like Sunrise, Evan? I mean it's almost sunrise out here and it seemed like a good name," Rachel asked Evan. **(Thank HaPpY bUnNy Is NoT eMo for the name Sunrise!)**

"Sure, it suits him," Evan noted.

"It's a her," Rachel told him stiffly.

"Oh…" was all he said.

"Hey where are Belinda and Bella?" Ethan asked.

"I don't know. Let's look for them," I suggested.

**BPOV (Bella)**

Belinda and I rode near the shore until we came to a small cave under the cliff. Well it wasn't really a cave it was just the space under the cliff.

"We should change," I told Belinda.

"We left our stuff with the others," Belinda noted.

"Yea but have you met me?" I asked sarcastically.

"Oh! Do your stuff Bella," she laughed and I changed us into sundresses.

My sundress was aqua blue with a ribbon tied in a bow on the front and Belinda's was yellow. **(Dresses on profile)**

"Aw! This dress is so cute!"Belinda squealed.

"We should get back," I said sadly.

"Okay, let's go," Belinda said as she hopped up from where she sat.

I swung my leg over Twilight's back and sat on the saddle. I spoke to the horse.

"Twilight, do you want to run or you could walk if you're tired," I told her.

She whinnied along with Midnight and started walking. I turned around in my saddle and rested my head on Twilight's neck. Belinda did the same. I stared up at the pinkish sky in awe. I never realized how the sky is beautiful. I heard footsteps up ahead but didn't acknowledge them.

"I'm so tired but I can't sleep," I said to the owner of the footsteps.

"I feel that way too," Edward said as he lifted me in his arms.

**EPOV (Edward)**

I saw the horses up ahead and Bella was on the horses back, looking tired. As I walked towards her she didn't look up.

"I'm so tired but I can't sleep," she said just above a whisper.

"I feel that way too," I said as I lifted her in my arms.

I hopped onto the horses back and sat Bella behind me. She wrapped her arms around my waist and buried her face into my back. She looked so tired.

"Twilight is the horse's name," she whispered.

I snapped the reins and Twilight took off. We were with the others in no time.

"Why is she so tired?" I asked the Conroy's.

"I don't know. She's been like this a few times before. It's because her powers are taking a toll on her. She uses them and then she gets really tired after a few weeks," Evan informed me.

"Emily can make her go to sleep if we take Bella to her," Jason said.

"What's Emily's power?" Rosalie asked.

"To make anyone or anything go to sleep, vampire or not," Ethan told us.

"Oh, that's a weird power," Alice noted.

"Belinda looks tired to but why is she tired?" Rosalie asked.

"Belinda is a type of empath. She feels strength and weakness only. So if Bella feels weak, she will feel weak," Ethan explained.

"We should get going now so Emily can let Belinda and Bella sleep," Rachel said.

We all got onto our horses and rode home. When we got there Emily and Esme were in the kitchen, looking over arrangements for the weddings and Carter and Carlisle were sitting on the couch reading the latest addition of Dr's Weekly. **(I just made the magazine name up. I don't know if it's real but that would've been cool!) **I let Bella stand and Ethan let Belinda stand

"Emily can you make Belinda and Bella go to sleep?" Ethan asked.

"Sure, sweetie," Emily said with a smile. She touched the foreheads and they fell to the floor.

"Shouldn't we have caught them?" Ethan asked.

"Uhh, yeah," I said sheepishly.

Ethan and I carried them to their bedrooms. I set Bella down on her bed and I saw I glint come from under her bed. I bent down and picked up a rectangular tin box. I opened it and what was inside surprised me. Inside was ripped up pictures of me and Bella. There was a ripped up picture of Alice and Bella also. When all the picture shreds were out of the way there was a broken in half CD at the bottom. It was the CD I gave her for her birthday. I carried the tin box downstairs and set it in front of Alice. She picked it up and stared sadly at the ripped up picture of her and Bella.

Belinda walked downstairs after about half an hour and looked wide-eyed and the tin box.

"What the hell are you doing with that?!" she exclaimed and I heard Bella's footsteps at the top of the staircase.

"Doing with what?" Bella asked when she got to the bottom of the stair case.

"That!" Belinda exclaimed pointing at the tin box in Alice's arms.

"Why do you have that?! Who took it from my room?!" Bella screeched.

"Damn… Eddie's in trouble," Emmett said from the kitchen.

**Sorry for the small cliff hanger but I promise I will update before the week is over! I'd like to thank again the people who came up with the names I liked! ReViEw LiKe YoUr LiFe DePeNdS oN iT!!!**

***Hugs and kisses and vampire wishes!* ~Phoebe**


	29. Stick It?

**Hiya guys! Sorry I didn't update for two days but I was at the beach and stuff. Anyways here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters.**

**~~Stick It?~~**

**BPOV**

"Doing with what?" I asked as I walked down the stairs.

"That!" Belinda screamed at me as she pointed to the small tin box I keep under my bed.

"Why do you have that?! Who took it from my room?!" I screeched.

"Damn… Eddie's in trouble," I heard Emmett say to himself from the kitchen.

I used my telekinesis to grab the tin box from Alice's lap. I had tears streaming down my face from remembering the memories of why I ripped up the pictures.

"I'm sorry Alice. I hurt your feelings. I was mad and I didn't want to remember," I said through my tears.

I ran upstairs and shut the door behind me. Thank god Emily got indestructible doors. I searched through the past so I could get over my sorrow. It would seem I was talking to myself to the others. I walked to the corner so I could sulk in my own misery. I looked into the one past memory that broke me, the day Edward left.

**JPOV**

We all ran upstairs after Bella's apology. When we got to the door I started screaming at the pain Bella was in.

"AHHH!!! MAKE IT STOP!!!" I screamed as I held my head in my hands.

"Get Jasper out of here Jason," Emmett ordered.

I walked away from the pain that my poor sister was feeling.

**APOV (Alison)**

I walked up the stairs just as Jasper was hurried down them. When I got close to Bella's door my eyes glazed over into a past vision.

_I don't want you._

"_Y-you don't want me?" I said aloud._

_This was a mistake._

"_But you said in Phoenix! You said you would stay-" I started._

_For as long it was best for you. I don't love you._

I came out of my past vision and everyone was staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Bella is saying the same things," Ethan answered.

"Oh, well she does have my power," I said simply.

**EPOV (Edward)**

I was banging on Bella's door but I couldn't break it down and neither could Emmett. I put my back towards the door and slid down.

"Bella, please open the door. I'm sorry I took that box from your room. I didn't realize it would hurt you," I whispered but I knew she could hear.

Then the door clicked open. Everyone turned to stare at the door. I stood up and walked in the door. I saw Bella sitting in the corner with her eyes closed.

"Bella?" I whispered.

Her eyes flashed open and she stood up and ran into my arms.

"I'm sorry," she whispered to me.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," I whispered back.

"Bella?" I heard Alice ask.

"I'm sorry Alice! I will let you take me shopping any day!" Bella exclaim as she ran to hug her pixie sister.

"Yay!" Alice exclaimed.

"Well I have to show you something," Bella said as she dragged Alice to her closet.

She dragged her to the very back of her closet and shoved the clothes that were hanging out of the way. When they were out of the way there was a bunch of clothes Alice has been hunting down but never got.

"AHH!!! You got all this for me?!" Alice screamed.

"Yeah, Jess sorta let me on your must have clothes list one day and I decided it would be fun if I ever did see you again to have them for you" Bella said sheepishly.

"YAY!!!! I love you Bella! You are my favorite sister!" Alice screamed.

"Hey!" Rosalie said from the closet door.

Emmett decided to walk in and ruin the sister moment.

"What?! Eddie gets no punishment?!" he screamed

"Nope," I said with a smirk on my face.

"What? Nobody said that," Bella said. The smirk that disappeared from my face.

"Alice show him," Bella said.

Alice showed me a vision of me walking around the house in a very pink prom dress. My face had probably shown a sign of horror.

"Who is picking the dress?" I asked warily.

"Me and Bella of course," Alice said with a smirk on her face.

They walked over to a door in her closet, labeled 'The Closet of No Return'.

"What's in here?" I asked.

"The ugliest dresses ever to be worn on the planet," Bella answered simply.

She threw the door open just to reveal dresses they wouldn't be caught dead in. They were all puffy and very bright colors.

"Bella, why?!" I asked.

"It's the usual punishment," Bella shrugged.

She walked over to the pink dresses and pulled out a hot pink one with ruffles all down the side.

"This one!" Bella said and Alice jumped up and down and started clapping.

"Oh my god," I said under my breath.

"Here. Go put this on and come back," Alice said as she threw the dress on me.

I walked out of the room and into Bella's bathroom and looked at the dress in horror. Well curiosity did kill the cat.

**BPOV**

"Hurry and change into your dresses!" I told all of my family.

"Why are we doing this again?" asked Emmett.

"Because you just had to get the part in 'Stick It' and Alice wanted this!" I hissed.** (A/N Ha! Had anyone noticed that Kellan Lutz was in the movie 'Stick It'?)**

I threw everyone a dress that was similar to Edward's but in all different colors. I slipped on my midnight blue one and sat on my bed, waiting for Edward to get out of the bathroom.

Edward stepped out and said "You had to give me the girliest color?" he said as he looked down at his dress.

"Yup," I said popping the 'p'.

He looked up and saw me in my dress.

"What are you doing?" he asked slowly.

"Do you know how Emmett got that part in the movie 'Stick it'?" I asked he nodded slowly.

"Well Alice wanted us to remake that scene in the mall with the dresses and stuff," I explained.

"Oh…" was all he could say.

"Well let's get this over with," he said a minute later.

We skipped out of my room and down the stairs. Well at least I skipped and he walked.

"You're perky at this hour," Edward noted.

"Well it's mostly Jasper because he is perky because Alice is which makes us all that way," I said slightly disconnected.

I walked into the living room to see everyone in dresses. The guys looked so embarrassed. I found it so amusing.

"Well, let's get this show on the road!" Alice squeaked.

**Hey! This was sort of a filler I guess but if you want me to write the dress scene I can if you want but I was planning on skipping it in the next chapter. But if you want to read it just let me know in a review!**

***Hugs and kisses and vampire wishes* ~Phoebe**


	30. You're Dating Zac Efron?

**Hey! So freaking sorry I didn't update for two days and that my updates are coming every two days now! I am trying to change that. But I've been busy with back to school shopping and stuff and not to mention today is my sister's birthday. I have a topic for the sequel to this story and if you review this chapter I will send you the summary and what it's about! Anyways on with the story!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!!**

**~~You're Dating Zac Efron?~~**

**APOV**

We left the house to go run to the mall. This was going to be so fun! Being in dresses made it hard to run. I could just imagine Bella tripping over air.

**~~Vision~~**

_Bella tripping over air and no one catching her._

**~~End of Vision~~**

Oh wow, how convenient. Just as I came out of my vision Bella screamed.

"Oh, shit!" she screamed as she fell to the ground.

"Bella! Language!" Emily scolded.

"Well sorry. What would you do if you were falling to the ground?" Bella asked sarcastically.

It took a while to register what happened and then they all burst out laughing.

"Oh, yeah laugh at the girl with freakish vampire powers," Bella said as she snapped her fingers.

When she did all of our dresses shot up, revealing whatever we were wearing underneath it. For the girls we were wearing the spandex stuff cheerleaders wear because we would be doing flips. For the guys on the other hand they were wearing all different kinds of boxers. Emmett had ducks on his and Evan had panda bears. The rest of them were just plain.

"AHH! MY DUCKIES FEEL SO EXPOSED!" Emmett screamed as he frantically tried to get his dress down. (There was so many things wrong with that sentence)

"Never get on Bella's bad side…"Carter mumbled.

"Amen to that…" Jason agreed.

We ran the rest of the way, Bella amazingly not tripping again. I glanced at my watch, it was 3:00 a.m.

"Okay someone go turn on the escalator," I ordered.

The girls ran and started doing random flips simultaneously. I put the camera on the counter and clicked record. The song Nu Nu Yeah Yeah by FannyPack rang through the mall's speakers.

Belinda and Bella did a back flip over Emmett who was sitting down and pouting. We kept on doing flips and amazingly, Emily and Esme joined us.

**(Sorry! I'm going to do a little time skip to when they are back home now.)**

When we arrived back home, Bella sat down on the couch and turned the T.V. onto MTV.

"The favorite band has taken a break from their tour. Rumors have said that one of the lead singers, Bella Conroy, is dating Zac Efron," a reporter said on the T.V.

"Damn the freaking tabloids and paparazzi," Bella grumbled to herself.

"Oh, Bella! I didn't know you're dating Zac!" Rachel taunted.

"Aw, Rachel! At least I'm not dating Justin Timberlake!" Bella retorted but in the same tone as Rachel.

"We promised never to bring that up again!!!" Rachel snapped.

"Well I'm going to go change," Bella informed us as she walked up the stairs.

**BPOV**

I walked upstairs to my room and changed into a white tank top and navy blue pajama pants. When I walked back downstairs there was a knock on the door.

"Who's that?" I asked curiously.

They all shrugged and walked over to the door. Carter opened the door to reveal three cloaked figures. There was only one explanation for this… The Volturi.

"Carter! Carlisle! I see you and your families have finally met!" Aro said in a cheery voice that could rival Alice's voice.

"Hello, Aro," Carlisle greeted.

"What brings you here today?" Carter asked politely.

"I have come to ask if little Bella here would like to join our guard," Aro said gesturing to me.

I smiled sweetly and innocently so I could use my charm on him.

"As much fun as that sounds, I must pass, Aro. You see I still have the band and my family to tend to here and what kind of band member would I be if I just quit?" I said sweetly.

"I see… well the spot is always open for you if you want it," he said as he turned to leave.

"Oh and Aro?" I called.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Tell little Jane, that I said hi," I said sweetly once again as I closed the door on their retreating forms.

"Sweet Jesus, Bella! I thought you were going to join them!" Jasper said, using his southern accent.

"HA! Not in a million years!" I scoffed.

"You do know we have that long?" Alison noted.

"Yeah… well you know what I mean," I said as I walked to the kitchen. I saw a dog food bowl on the floor which reminded me of something.

"Holy shit! We forgot to feed Hazel!" I screamed as I ran through the backdoor and into the fenced yard where Hazel was digging a hole. I ran over to her and picked the little puppy up in my arms. Hazel was a little pit-bull puppy with white fur and one chocolate brown fur patch around her eye.

"Are you hungry, Hazel? Are you hungry my little vampire puppy?" I cooed as she licked my face with her little tongue.

"Vampire puppy?!" Carlisle asked incredulously.

"Yup! Isn't she cute?!" I asked as I petted her soft head.

"Bella, go feed her before she takes down the squirrel population," Carter ordered as we walked back inside.

I jogged over to the fridge where we keep animal blood for Hazel. I took out one of the blood bags filled with it and poured it into her doggy bowl and set her on the ground. She pranced over to hit and started lapping at the cold blood.

"You turned a puppy into a vampire?!" Rosalie asked.

"Yup! Don't you like her?" I asked as my bottom lip jutted out into a pout.

"Well why didn't I think of that?!" Rosalie asked as she walked to go pet Hazel.

"What's the difference between a vampire dog and a dog?" Carlisle asked.

"Vampire dogs drink blood and they have no heart beat but they are really cold like when they go out in the snow then come back inside cold. But she is warm to vampires," I explained.

"Interesting," Carlisle mused.

Rosalie set Hazel back down. Hazel ran to Edward who was standing a few feet next to me. Hazel knocked him down and started to lick his face. I laughed along with everyone else.

"She knows who you are," I told him.

"How?" he asked as he plucked her off of him and set her in his lap.

"She understands humans. I talked about you and Belinda started joking that if we show her a picture of you she will go find you," I laughed.

"I'm guessing Belinda showed her the picture?" Edward asked.

"Yes. She told me she thinks you're, or as she says adorable," I said making air quotes with my fingers.

_You found him mommy! I knew you would!_ Hazel thought.

"Hazel, he can hear you unlike everyone else," I noted as everyone besides Edward stared at me confused.

"Oh, Bella can I play with her! I always wanted a puppy but Carlisle said Emmett would eat it!" Alice squealed. Hazel whimpered.

_AH! He's gonna eat me!!!_ Hazel said in her mind as she ran and hid behind me. Edward laughed.

"He wouldn't dare touch you," I said to her, stooping down to her level.

"Bella!!! Hazel can be the ring bearer! I can see it!!!" Alice squealed.

"You want to be a ring bearer?" I asked Hazel.

_I am perfectly capable of being the flower girl Miss. Alice. _Hazel thought matter-of-factly.

"Well you can't throw the petals," I argued.

_Fine!!! OH!! If I'm ring bearer can I play army with Mister Jasper?_ Hazel thought excitedly.

"Knock yourself out," I shrugged.

Hazel got down on her stomach and started doing the army crawl towards Jasper. She then howled and assumed the fetal position. She started crawling again and then pounced on to Jasper's leg.

_Move, move, move! Were under attack! _She thought as she barked.

"What is she doing?" Jasper asked.

"She wants to play army with you," I explained.

"Well, okay!" Jasper said as he ran upstairs with Hazel holding onto his leg.

"That's my little confederate," Alice sighed.

"Let's get some wedding planning done," Alice said calmly as she pulled out a phone book.

I goaned. This was going to be a long day.

**Did you like this chappie??? I hope you did! Did you lie Hazel?! I thought there needed to be some kind of Animal involved, so Hazel was born! **

**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!**

***Hugs and kisses and vampire wishes!* ~Phoebe**


	31. Hazel Eyes

**Grr… okay. So I was trying to send the people who reviewed the sneak peek to the sequel of this story but the reviews that you guys sent wouldn't show up! So I'm just going to put it on here. This is the full summary 'cause it wouldn't fit on the summary space provided.**

**Carter does something unforgivable. Bella gets so mad that she makes a wish on her birthday that she never met the Conroys. Bella's wish comes true and she gets sent back in time to a week before Edward left to make sure Belinda finding her in the forest never happens. Will she make sure Edward never leaves or will she go through the pain all over again just for the family she has come to love?**

**Okay so there it is! Did you like it? I wasn't sure if you would like the topic… Anyways I don't know what Carter's unforgivable thing is yet. So don't ask me! On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but a girl can dream right? RIGHT?!**

**~~Hazel Eyes~~**

**BPOV**

Oh my god! I was finally done with the wedding planning torture. I was about to make a run for it until Emmett, Evan, Jason, and Ethan ran into the kitchen.

"We finished the remix!" Evan boomed.

"You did?! Let's hear it!" Alison said, bouncing in her seat.

"Uh… we just did the music. You guys have to record it," Emmett said sheepishly.

"That's okay! Are the lyrics the same?" I asked.

"There a little different but I have the lyrics in the studio now let's go!" Ethan screamed and ran up the staircase.

Everyone besides Jasper followed at human pace and when we got there Emmett and Evan were setting it all up. Alison, Alice, Belinda, Rachel, Rosalie, and I walked into the sound proof room. We all put the head phones thingys on and went to our mikes. The music that played in my ears was really good but I had to sing.

"I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams," I sang first and the girls joined me next.

"Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive," the girls and I sang into the mikes.

All the guys were grinning big goofy smiles at us.

"'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life," Belinda and I sang before the techno music came on and we started dancing.

All the girls started swinging their hips to the beat and clapping. The song was mostly techno music but it _was_ a remix and I loved it! The music slowed and I sang the lyrics.

**(Bella is **_italics _**and Belinda is bold. All the girls are **normal.**)**

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky._  
**They wipe away tears that I cry.**  
The good and the bad times,**we've been through them all.**  
You make me rise when I fall.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

More techno music played and by this time everyone was in the studio watching us record the song. Evan and Emmett were dancing around like stupid people because they could hear the music.

"'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side," Belinda and I finished.

When the music stopped we all struck a pose. Alison was back to back with Alice with their arms up in the air and Rachel and Rosalie were the same but their arms were crossed across their chests. Belinda and I had one arm in the air each. We then started squealing.

"Ahh! That was so fun!" Alice squealed.

"Nice job for your first recording!" Rachel complimented.

We all tumbled out of the recording room.

"Dude!!! That was freaking awesome!" Emmett screamed.

"We are the kings of remix!" Evan agreed.

"Sure you are," Edward laughed.

"When is this said, awesome concert, going to take place," Emily asked.

"Like two weeks," Alice notified.

"Well what are we going to do for two weeks?" Alison asked.

"I don't know. Let's do human stuff," I suggested.

Everyone looked at me incredulously.

"What?" I asked.

"Human stuff? You can't be serious?!" Emmett screamed at me.

"I mean fun human stuff but we will revamp it," I tried to explain.

They just stared.

"I mean if we were to play paint ball we would take it to extremes, like we could act like it's as if we were in the army. Like one side are the Confederates and the other are the Union," I explained further.

"AHH!!! THE UNION!!!" Jasper screeched and ran out of the studio, followed by a terrified Hazel.

"I get it! Let's play!" Evan agreed with me.

"To the game room!" Ethan said and ran and out of the room followed by the rest of us.

We ran to the attic or what we call the game room. It has every game known to man. I ran and got my paint ball gun then ran to my room to get my paint ball vest. I lay down on my bed and waited for someone to shoot the first paint bullet. I closed my eyes and went to my happy place, which was me and Edward's meadow. I didn't even hear that someone entered my room. I felt the bed dip down on the end and someone put a reassuring hand on my thigh. I opened my eyes to see Edward.

"Hello," I said calmly.

"What are you doing here? Everyone else is having a full out war downstairs and Jasper dyed the brown spot around Hazel's eye to camouflage," Edward said with a smile in his voice.

"I don't know. I'm just letting them have their fun," I said in my same calm voice.

I closed my eyes once again and laid my head on Edward's chest. I heard the light footsteps of Emily and something touching my forehead. I fell into unconsciousness.

**EPOV**

Bella fell asleep with her head on my chest. It was just like old times. Hazel walked in and started talking to me.

_She really loves you. She talked about you all the time and I think I know about everything about you. _She thought.

"I know. I see Jasper and his army antics got to you," I noted.

_Yup. It's fun. I like Mister Jasper. _She thought happily.

There was a silence after that. But it wasn't a long one.

_Is Miss. Alice really going to make me the ring bearer?_ She asked.

"Knowing her, yes," I laughed.

_Well she is probably going to make me get fitted on the dress so I will talk to you later. _She thought as she walked out the door.

I sighed. Life couldn't possibly get any better.

"Edward…" Bella mumbled then smiled.

Life just got better.

**There is the chappie! Hope you liked it! Oh and I'm putting a picture of Hazel on my profile! Just picture the brown spot on her eye as camouflage. **

***Hugs and kisses and vampire wishes!* ~Phoebe**


	32. Princess Bella?

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update for two days but school starts soon so I have to do homework before I can update fanfiction! Stupid right? Well when school does start you will get updates Saturday and Sunday. And you will most likely get one update during the week. So sorry but it has to be like that! Please don't stop reading my story though. On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue. I don't own Twilight, and neither do you.**

**~~Princess Bella?~~**

**BPOV**

I knew I was dreaming. I mean why would I be walking through the house when it was eerily quiet? Well I ran to my room to see someone lying on my bed. It was Edward.

"Hello, Bella," he said looking at me with his coal black eyes.

"H-hi," I stuttered.

"What are you doing in a dark house this late at night?" he whispered.

"I'm trying to find someone…" I lied.

"Who might that be?" he asked, tilting my head to face him.

"You…" I lied again.

"Well you didn't find me…" he said as he started to look more like Laurent. **(Did I spell his name right?)**

I screamed and I sat upright with venom tears spilling down my cheeks. What is wrong with me? Laurent is no match for me. I noticed someone was sitting lying down on the bed next to me. I looked over to see Edward with a frantic expression on his face.

"Bella! Are you okay?" he panicked.

The door burst open after that which caused me to scream and fall off my bed with a thud.

"HI!" an obnoxious voice boomed.

"What do you want?!" I mumbled from the floor.

"Carter wants to talk to Bella!" Emmett boomed once again.

"Okay! God can't a girl get some sleep around here?" I mumbled to myself.

I walked to my closet and picked up a purple tank top with sequins all over it and a pair of white shorts. I slipped it on and walked down stairs to see that Edward was already downstairs.

Everyone was downstairs except Carter.

"Where's Carter?" I asked.

"Studio," Evan replied as he clicked the buttons on his controller.

I ran to the studio without another word.

"Hi, dad," I said as I entered.

"Hello," he replied.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Bella… you can't use your powers in the concerts anymore," he said quickly.

"Why not?" I asked angrily.

"Volturi said so," he replied, not looking me in the eye.

"That's not all. Your keeping something from me!" I exclaimed.

"You have to get rid of Hazel," he whispered.

"No! You're lying! NO!" I screamed and ran down stairs.

I ran over to Hazel and picked her up and started whispering to her. I was on my knees with ten vampires looking at me but I didn't care.

"I won't let them take you. They can't have you," I whispered to Hazel.

Alice apparently saw me or the Volturi killing Hazel and started dry sobbing.

"NO! THEY CAN"T HAVE HER!" Alice screeched as she bent down to protect Hazel.

"What the hell is going on?!" Emmett screamed at Alice and I.

"The Volturi said we have to kill Hazel!" Alice and I screamed at him at once.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" Jasper screamed and grabbed Hazel from me and curled up in the fetal position with her.

"DAMMIT WHY?! WHY CRUEL WORLD WHY?!" Jasper screamed to the ceiling.

"Jasper, give the puppy to me," Rosalie said calmly.

"NEVER!" he screamed and locked himself in his and Alice's room.

"YES!" Alice screeched.

"What?" I asked, frantically wiping the tears from my eyes.

"They'll never get through Jasper if you have a mind shield and electric shield over him," Alice squealed happily.

_Mommy!!!!He's putting and army helmet on me!!!! And he's building a fort around me!!! _Hazel thought.

"What is up with Jasper and that dog?" Emmett asked.

"It likes to play army so Jasper fell in love with it," Edward explained.

"AHH!!!! SHE BIT ME!" I heard Jasper scream.

"I'm calling Gianna," I said as I grabbed my phone. **(I think her name is Gianna. You know the human girl working for the Volturi?)**

I dialed her number and it rang three times before she picked up.

"Hello, this is Volturi Castle. Gianna speaking,"

"Hey Gigi! May I speak with Aro? It is fairly important," I said in the most sickly sweet voice.

"Yes, one moment Princess Bella," she replied.

"Princess Bella?" I mouthed to Carter. He looked at me sheepishly.

"Hello, Aro speaking," Aro said into the phone.

"Hi! Apparently this is Princess Bella," I said in my sweet voice.

"Oh, hello Princess!" he exclaimed.

"I see you had a title all ready for me if I were to join?" I asked.

"Oh yes, terribly sorry about that," he said back with fake sympathy.

"Well drop it, 'cause I will never get rid of my precious puppy. Not ever. You can talk to me in your fucking high pitched voice and tell me that you will get rid of her yourself but you have to get through me first!" I hissed into the phone.

He didn't reply.

"So yeah… If you want to come get Hazel, it will be a suicide mission," I replied in a menacing voice before I flipped my phone shut.

"You can't talk to Aro like that! He would never allow it!" Carlisle said to me as if I were crazy.

"Well I can because I'm more powerful than him and his guard combined," I said quietly.

"Care to explain what powers you have?" Carlisle asked me politely.

"Yes but it will take awhile," I replied.

Just then my phone started ringing. I looked at caller I.D, it said Volturi, Jane.

"Hello?" I answered annoyed.

"Got your message Bella! Just wanted to say hello," Jane replied in a fake voice.

"Why so glum, Jannie?" I asked.

"None of your business, Cinderbella," she replied.

"Happy birthday, Jane," I said with real sympathy.

I heard a gasp on the other line, followed by a sob.

"How did you know?" Jane sighed in defeat.

"I know everything, Jane Anne Fanning," I replied sweetly. **(I just made up Jane's name! it's totally fake. Just go along with it)**

"You know my full name?!" she asked, appalled.

"I know why you like other people's pain. Because when you were human, nobody ever remembered you're birthday," I whispered.

"Thanks Bella," she replied.

"Well I have to go, okay? I will call you later then you can rant about how horrible you thought your life was, Sound good?" I asked.

"Yeah, sounds good," she replied.

I then shut my phone just to see my family looking at me as if I were crazy.

"How do you know so much about Jane?" Carlisle asked.

"I got Aro's power a while back and when you guys thought I was hunting I went to the Volturi and then I attacked Jane cause she wouldn't stop trying to use her power on me and I saw her whole life flash before my eyes and I saw her thoughts and one of them said 'Why doesn't my mom even remember my birthday?'" I replied in one breath.

"Well, hot damn," Emmett replied.

"Yeah well one of my powers is to make people want to open up to me. Want to be my friend," I replied as I plopped down on the couch.

"Well let's hear about all your other powers," Carlisle said with a smile on his face

**There it is! As requested I will put a chapter that explains everyone's powers and such. It will be a chapter not an author's note anyone want to tell me what Alison's power should be? I will dedicate the next chapter to you if I like the power you want for Alison! Sorry I almost killed Hazel but I would never let that happen. Anyways, bye!!**

***Hugs and kisses and vampire wishes!* ~Phoebe**


	33. Language!

**Ohmigod!! I'm SORRY! I'm sorry! I'M so FREAKING SORRY! I didn't update for like a week and I promised one person I would and I am so sorry! I will tell you next time if I am taking a break from the story but I mean school starts soon so can you blame me?! I will try to make this chapter really long for you guys. Please forgive me?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

**~~Language!~~**

**CPOV (Carweasle you guys!!!) (Carlisle)**

"Well let's hear about all your other powers," I said with a big smile on my face.

"Hmmm, let's see… I have some I don't even know I have so I will list the ones I know," Bella informed me.

"Okay," I said with a smile once again.

"Well I have telekinesis, physical and mental shield, putting thoughts into other people's minds, reading minds courtesy of Edward; see the future courtesy of Alice, talking to animals courtesy of Alison, empathyness courtesy of Jasper, if I think of something I can have it, like it will appear in front of me, I can read all the thoughts you have ever had like Aro, I can make you feel pain like Jane, oh and I'm a tracker. That's nowhere near all of them though," Bella said listing them off on her fingers.

"Wow… well that's a lot," I laughed nervously.

"Oh! And I have human qualities and I can teleport. Also I can tickle people for some strange reason. It works like Jane's power but instead of pain it's replaced with an odd ticklish feeling," Bella laughed.

"Care to elaborate?" Edward suggested.

"Bad move Edward," Alice warned.

Suddenly Edward was on the floor clutching his stomach in hysterics.

"M-make it s-stop! Oh god, make it stop!" Edward half screamed half laughed.

Then Jasper was on the floor choking and laughing like Edward.

"S-sometimes I-I hate b-being an e-e-empath!" Jasper laughed.

"Bella, PLEASE!" Edward screamed.

"He he," Bella giggled before stopping.

Edward got up off of the floor and threw Bella over his shoulder.

"What the heck! I am supposed to be giving a lecture on my powers!" Bella screeched.

"Not anymore," Edward said with a triumphant smile.

Then Bella randomly started sobbing which made Edward stop. Tears of venom pooled down Bella's cheeks as Edward set her down on his lap.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Will you forgive me?" Edward begged.

Bella started giggling and got up and stood next to Evan and Emmett.

"Man you are WHIPPED!" Emmett and Evan laughed.

"Nice one Bellsy," Alice commented.

"Hey, people go around and tell people your powers," Bella ordered.

"I'm an empath," Jasper started.

"Mind reader," Edward mumbled.

"I see the future!" Alice said in a chipper tone.

"I can talk to animals!" Alison chirped.

"Uh, I confuse people. They forget what they were doing," Ethan said.

"I'm a type of empath," Belinda added.

"And I can make people go to sleep, vampires or not," Emily finished.

"Hot damn, why don't we have any cool freakish powers?" Emmett whined.

"Well if you will excuse me, I have some sexy concert outfits to design," Bella said as she stood from her stool.

"Can we help?!" Evan and Jason asked hopefully.

"Hell, no! Not after the thing you called clothes was taken into consideration and put into the concert!" Bella snapped.

"Which outfit was that?" Jasper asked.

"The one for 'Our Song'," Rachel said in an annoyed tone.

"Well let's go Ali Wali, we gots stuff to design," Bella chirped while linking arms with Alice. "And don't you dare sneak into Emily's room or we will kick you in the balls," Alice added.

They disappeared around the corner with Belinda and Alison in tow.

"Well what do you want to do?" Emmett asked everyone else.

"I'm raiding Bella's closet for revenge," Edward said as he walked up the stairs. "And don't tell Bella!" he added before he walked up the stairs.

"Let's make a video of Edward raiding Bella's closet and then give it to her!" Emmett suggested.

A chorus of 'okays' rang through the room.

**EPOV (Edward)**

I walked up to Bella's room and into her closet. I walked to the back of her closet and pushed all the clothes out of the way. Behind all the clothes was something really surprising. Behind it all were clothes from Bella's human life. I looked through the clothes to find the blue shirt and skirt she wore when she first met my family. It had a label on it.

_Edward's favorite outfit on me._

"This is really pathetic," a voice said behind me. I turned to see Bella.

"If you wanted to see my closet you could just ask," Bella said with a smirk on her face.

"Uh," was my brilliant response.

"It's okay," Bella said as she wrapped her skinny arms around my neck.

Bella waved her hand and the door to her closet shut and locked. Bella was kissing my neck and was now up to my jaw.

"I love you, Edward," Bella whispered.

One thing led to another and that day, I made love to Bella Marie Swan Conroy soon-to-be Cullen. **(Like I said I am not going to put lemons in here! I don't know the whole experience thing and I tend to keep it that way for awhile, counting on the fact that I am 12 freaking years old! Geez people do you expect that kind of stuff from a 12 year old girl?!)**

**APOV (Alice)**

I skipped to Emily's design room to see millions of fabrics lined up on the wall and five sewing machines. There were many designs that covered the walls. This room was bigger than Carlisle's study! And he has a library in his study!

"Girls! The white fabrics are over here! Me and Alice will work on Belinda's and Bella's wedding dresses while you two girls work on the concert outfits for the Everytime We Touch finale," Emily ordered us.

I walked or more like danced to the white fabrics and selected the white fishnet fabric with floral designs on it. I also picked up the pearl-white silk and many other white fabrics. I took it over to one of the sewing machine tables. Oh Bella is going to love me for this! I skipped over to the ribbon part of the room and cut a good length of white lace. I worked a little magic and I had Bella's wedding dress in front of me.

"Oh, Alice dear that's beautiful!" Emily commented. **(Wedding Dresses both Belinda's and Bella's on profile!)**

"Let me see Belinda's!" I squealed.

"Here it is!" Emily said holding up the dress.

"Omg! It is so pretty!" I squealed once again.

"They will love it!" Emily said with a big smile.

"Oh I know I love it!" Bella's voice rang through the room.

Edward's arm was linked with Bella's and her hair was slightly messed up and Edward's hair was more tousled than usual. Oh I know what they were up to!

"Hair!" I coughed under my breath. Bella's eyes went wide and she frantically started smoothing her hair out.

Bella gasped. "Alice! What about the bridesmaids dresses!?" Bella asked.

"Oh… I'm working on it," I said disappointed she didn't want me as her Maid Of Honor.

"Well make it really beautiful because it's for a certain spiky haired pixie of mine," Bella added.

"REALLY Bella?!" I asked or squealed.

"What? I mean Alison," she said with a confused look on her face.

"Oh…" I said disappointed once again.

"Oh what? I want my two twin pixies as my bridesmaids are you crazy Alice?! What kind of sister would i be not to let my fave pixie be my Maid Of Honor?!" Bella screeched.

"AHHHH!!!! YAY!!!" I screeched and the window next to me broke.

"Damn it Alice!" Emily cursed.

"Emily! Language!" Bella mocked her words from earlier.

Everyone in the room started laughing. Well I had my family and my sister. Who wouldn't be happy?

**Hey! Hope you liked it and I am trying to find cute bridesmaid dresses for them so they aren't up on my profile yet! Oh and about my poll. Which outtakes of Forever Unwanted do you want to see? I decided I will do all of them and make it into a story called, This Is The Life. Its random moments of the Conroys and Cullens life. It will be pointless but it will be funny! Still vote because the one with the most votes is the first chapter and the second one and so on!**

***Hugs and kisses and vampire wishes!* ~Phoebe**


	34. Mountain Lion RAWR!

**Hello world and all who inhabit it!!! Well people have been asking if I put Forever Unwanted on hiatus. ARE YOU CRAZY?! No I would not do that to you guys!!! But school started for me two weeks ago. 7****th**** grade, yay! Well I've been busy and crap. Well I will update as soon as possible and I have dance practice and stuff too but please be patient. Love you guys for not giving up on me! Oh and I will try and update every Wednesday!**

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue. I don't own Twilight and neither do you. Unless you're Stephenie Meyer of course.**

***Mountain Lion. RAWR***

**EPOV (Edward)**

Forever Unwanted's returning concert is in three days and everyone was running around and making arrangements for the finale. We were in the dance studio Carter rented out so the girls could practice.

"Bella! Hit the freaking music already!" Alison whined.

"Fine!" she clicked play and started lip syncing. After the music ended they struck a pose.

"It's missing something…" Bella pondered.

"What could it be missing?! We've danced this over fifty times!" Alice exclaimed before her eyes glazed over. Bella and Alice's eyes were glazed over for a few seconds before they came back to reality.

They stared at us guys mischievously. Emmett grimaced and Jasper's eyes widened.

"They are feeling very evil right now," Jasper whispered, knowing they could hear him.

"Damn, straight were feeling evil!" Bella exclaimed.

"Put this on and get your asses out here," Alice ordered while throwing white outfits at us. "What are we doing with this?" Emmett asked.

"Just put it on," Alice said menacingly.

"Okay, okay. Calm down pixie chick," Emmett said before walking to the dressing room. We all followed and put the outfits on. They all fit us perfectly. I slipped on the white converse they gave us and walked out of the dressing room.

"Aww! There's my little over protective vampire!" Bella squealed before pecking me on the lips and rushing back to her spot. My bottom lip jutted out a bit and Bella giggled, her laugh sounding like bells.

"Hot damn, Alice. Those outfits are hot on them!" Belinda commented. **(Haha me and my best friend say 'Hot damn' a lot so that's her shout out!)**

"I know right? Am I not the fashion genius? Give me some love!!" Alice said in her chipper tone.

"Love 'ya Alice! You are _the _fashion genius," Bella praised.

"I am aren't I?" Alice gloated as she fluttered her eye lashes.

"O…kay? Now that's over… What are you going to have us do?" Jason asked. "Well…" Bella began.

"Wellwewantedyouguystobeinourfinaleandweknowitsonlylikethreedaysawaybutyouguyscanlearnitthatquickpleasepleaseplease?!" Bella said in a speed I didn't know she could speak. "Come again?" Emmett asked.

"Well we wanted-" Bella began slow as if she was speaking to a mental patient. **(Sorry! No offense if you are in any kind of mental state and or condition!)**

"God, Bells! I'm not slow! Just say it again in a language we can understand!" Emmett said, exasperated.

"Ugh, well we wanted you guys to be in our finale and we know it's only like three days away but you guys can learn it that quick please please?!" Bella quoted her words from earlier.

"Why not?" Jasper shrugged. "I don't see and harm dancing for a few measly humans," Emmett added. "Yea and it won't be that bad, considering that disaster Evan came up with a year ago," Ethan laughed.

"I thought we would never speak of that again!" Evan screamed in his brothers' face.

"Whatever man. Get over it," Jason said, patting his brother on the shoulder.

"Well are we going to dance this thing or what?" Rosalie asked.

A chorus of 'Yea's and Sure's' rang out from our group. We, meaning us guys, gathered behind the girls in their little 'V' shape form. The music began and Bella and Belinda sang along with it. We slowly started pacing forward. The rest of the girls sang back up. While Emmett and Evan, who were on opposite ends were pumping their fists in the air, the rest of the guys were clapping to the steady beat. Belinda and Bella stayed in their spots in the center as the rest of us paired off with their mates. Ethan and I just walked along side Belinda and Bella, acting as 'eye candy' or as Alice put it. The techno music came on and we danced in sync, Bella and I, along with everyone else. **(Sorry guys, can't really describe their dance. Just picture it as awesome dancing, haha.)**

Belinda and Bella sang again, while we did our own thing. Once Bella and Belinda stopped singing again and the techno music came on we started dancing in sync again. All of the girls and guys surrounded Belinda and Bella in the center and struck their pose. Belinda and Bella were leaning on each other with their arms folded across their chests. Ethan and I were in a similar position. Everyone else was paired off with their 'twin' how Carlisle put it.

"Holy shit! Did anyone have control of their limbs or was that just me? I wasn't controlling myself!" Emmett boomed but in a terrified tone. I didn't know what he was talking about. I had control over myself.

"I didn't have control!" Jason and Jasper said together.

"I didn't either," added Evan.

"Well we did," Ethan and I said together. It was so freaky how we do that.

"Yea I was controlling you four. Otherwise you would have knocked Alison down, causing Alice to fall down, causing Rosalie and Rachel to fall down, then Jasper and Jason, then somehow Belinda then me and then you know the rest," Bella rambled on.

"Oh," Emmett said sheepishly.

"Well that was still fucking awesome," Evan said casually.

Just then Hazel scampered in, wearing a dress. _Alice will be Alice._ I thought.

_Mommy!! Mommy!! Look at my dress! Don't you like it? Momma Esme made it for me! _Hazel thought excitedly.

"I love it Hazel! It's so cute!" Bella giggled. Jasper then scooped Hazel in his arms and started whispering army plans into her ear. I looked away, not wanting to know about Jasper's problem.

"Well let's go for a hunt," Alison suggested happily. Everyone agreed. All of our eyes were either dark brown or onyx.

"I'm in the mood for mountain lion," Bella mused quietly to herself.

"Well so am I," I said into her ear, causing her to shiver.

"Shut up," Bella giggled, playfully slapping my arm.

Then we all ran off into the night, hoping to catch our favorite animal.

**I know it's short!! Sorry you guys. It's sort of a filler. Well the weddings will be the epilogue which will be funny because Emmett will be the priest and or pastor and he will find how to marry people on the internet. Hence the line 'By the power vested in me, and what I could find on , I now pronounce you man and wife.' By that one line, you no it's gotta be funny. Well don't wanna give too much away now do I?**

***Hugs and kisses and vampire wishes* ~Phoebe**


	35. Name Game: AN

**Hello people who read my story! I am changing my pen name! So if you have my pen name on anything or any of your profiles or anything or you have me as a favorite author or I'm on your alert list, my name is now EverlastingPixie1997. The only person I really know who has my pen name on their profile is Mrs Bella Cullen18. So you need to change that! Okay anywayss…. I might change my pen name if I don't like it but I like it so far! Oh and I'm updating this story next Wednesday or this weekend. I'm not sure. Well remember **_**EverlastingPixie1997. **_**Oh in case you're curious as to why it's that, I'm short and I don't think I'm getting taller anytime soon. I'm standing at a short 4'7 right now… and I haven't grown in two years! Haha. I like being short though. So I named myself EverlastingPixie because I'm short like a pixie and I think I'll be short forever. Hence the name EverlastingPixie1997. Well now I'm just rambling. Goodbye people! Read my next chapter when it gets posted!**

***Hugs and kisses and vampire wishes* ~Phoebe (EverlastingPixie1997)**


	36. This Is The Life

**Hey hey! Sorry I delayed the update one day. But here's the new chapter. Let me warn you that this story will end within the next five or seven chapters. This will upset you but I am going to write the whole sequel to this story before posting it. 'Cause I don't like keeping you guys waiting. So give it a month and the sequel will be up with updates every day, because I will have the chapters written so I don't have to write it. Oh yeah. I write the chapters just before I post them. So yea give me a break! Anyways I am freakishly rambling, on with the story. BTW this story is full of flashbacks of deleted scenes in the story.**

**Disclaimer: Me: Well Brianna, who is going to say it?**

**Brianna: I don't know. Hey look its Edward Cullen!**

***Edward looks at the girl who said his name***

**Edward: OOH SHIT, JASPER THEIR BACK! RUN BITCH RUN!**

**Jasper: Who is ba-ohhh shit.**

***they run and we chase them***

***Brianna runs back***

**Brianna: We don't own Twilight for the record.**

**BPOV**

I drained the deer I was drinking and looked up to see everyone finishing their meal.

"So what do we do now?" asked Emmett.

"I don't know. But theses past weeks have been fun," Jason noted. I laughed and got an idea.

"Let's recap shall we? I will show you all the things that happened. It will be like a movie on our lives," I suggested, getting excited and jumping up and down. "I don't see why not,"

"Okay. Emily, Carter, Esme, and Carlisle will want to see this too so let's go home," Ethan told us and took off running. We found Emily and Esme picking out colors for the weddings.

"Hey, mom. Were going to have a movie night. You in?" I asked.

"Sure honey. What movie are we watching?" Emily asked, not looking up from her work.

"'This Is the Life'," I made up quickly. Ha. Nice title.

"Okay. Let's go," Esme said getting up from her chair and walking past us, followed by Emily. Carlisle and Carter were already in the living room. Everyone got comfortable and I projected pictures. Everything around us turned into a haze and was replaced with the prank war we had a few weeks ago. This was gonna be good…

****Flashback… or memory whatever you call it****

**EMPOV**

It was quiet… too quiet. I stalked through the house, looking for any sign of Team Tinker Bell but none of them were in sight. I heard the wooden floor creak, not too far behind me. I spun around to see no one there but this was too risky.

"Hey, guys? Where are you?" I said in to the walkie talkie. No reply.

I heard giggles from everywhere around me. I was not safe. I ran into the nearest closet and shut the door. I heard the giggles once again but farther away from the closet. I then heard two giggles come from inside the closet.

"Why hello there…" a feminine voice spoke.

"Who are you?" I asked warily.

"It's Brown Chocolate to you," she replied coolly. **(Brown Chocolate: Rachel)**

"Oh GOD!" I screamed but a gag was shoved into my mouth and everything went black.

**JPOV (Jazzy!)**

I walked around the eerily quiet house in search of anyone from my team. No one was here. I walked into mine and Alice's future to be room. There was only a couch and a few boxes in the room. I decided to see what Alice brought here.

"Oh GOD!" I heard someone scream but it was muffled.

I continued on to the boxes and opened one. It was full of Alice's stuffed animals. Suddenly, Rosalie jumped out of the box I was looking through and Alison jumped out of the box next to it. I was pounced on and a gag was put into my mouth.

"Thing Two to Mama Bear?" someone hissed and then I heard a beep. **(Thing Two: Alison; Mama Bear: Emily)**

"Yes?" 'Mama Bear' said into the walkie talkie they were apparently using.

"We need you," the 'Thing Two' hissed once again.

I heard footsteps, and then someone touched my forehead and I slipped into unconsciousness.

**EVPOV (Evan)**

Jason and I walked out of the safe haven of my room and into the silent hallways. It was strangely quiet. We walked into Belinda's room to see Alice laying on her bed with her eyes closed. We took one step into her room and were swept up into a wired net.

"ARG!" Jason screeched.

"Don't even try to struggle. That net is indestructible," Belinda notified.

"Evan? Jason? Where are you?" Ethan asked through the walkie.

"I'll take that," Alice said as she plucked the walkie out of my hand.

"Hello, Thing One speaking?" Alice said into the walkie talkie. **(Pretty obvious but Alice is Thing One)**

"Alice?!" I heard Edward hiss from the other line.

"That's Thing One in this war, thank you very much," Alice said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Alice took another walkie talkie from her belt strap and spoke into it.

"Mama Bear, this is Thing One. We have a Code Three in Rock Star's room," Alice notified. **(Code Three means that someone needs to be put to sleep by Emily. Put to sleep as in they need to be asleep. Rock Star is Belinda)**

"W-what's a c-code t-three?" I stammered.

"You'll see," Belinda said with a smile.

Then when Emily walked in she touched our foreheads and went limp.

**CPOV (Carlisle)**

Carter and I were sitting in his study as the kids finished with their war. I had no idea where Emily and Esme were at the moment, maybe gardening. We were just reading Dr's Weekly as we heard a thump come from behind the shelf in the library. Carter and I went to go investigate. As we walked to the bookcase we were ambushed.

"Rock Star to Vamp Girl?" someone said into a walkie talkie. **(Vamp Girl is Bella)**

"Yes?" someone replied.

"We got the Papa Bear's and were heading to the HQ," 'Rock Star' notified. **(The Papa Bear's are Carlisle and Carter)**

"Give 'em the Code Three, Mama Bear," 'Vamp Girl' replied before saying 'over and out'

Suddenly my head hit the floor as my vision was blurred and everything went black.

**EPOV (Edward)**

All of my team was either captured by the girls or captured by the girls. Which was not good. Ethan and I were the last survivors.

"We should split up," Ethan suggested.

"Fine. It's your freedom," I shrugged.

He went upstairs and a few seconds later I heard his screams. There was no hope, he was done for. I walked into the kitchen where Bella was sitting on the counter in a short mini skirt and a white off the shoulder shirt.

"Hi Edward!" she said cheerfully and jumped off the counter to kiss me.

"Hey…" I said suspiciously.

"What's wrong?" she said with sadness in her voice.

"Nothing. Are you just trying to trick me?" I asked.

"No!" she said clearly insulted.

"Good," I whispered in her ear and started kissing her senseless. She took my hands and put them behind my back and I heard a click.

"Damn it, Bella!" I hissed and she giggled as she threw me on the floor and started dragging me. She threw me in her room where all of my team were tied up and unconscious.

Emmett mumbled and sat up.

"Shit! How long was I out?!" he screamed.

"Long enough to attack all of your team and capture them. So like… 31 minutes," Alison answered in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Well shit! Who was stupid enough to get captured first?" Emmett asked.

"You were," all the girls replied in a bored tone.

"Time for torture!" Alice squealed. "Hit it Vamp Girl!"

We braced ourselves for the pain and suffering but it never came. I opened my eyes slowly to see that I was still in Bella's room. But no males were present. Only many other girls with black, brown, and blonde hair. Did I mention the hair was girls' hair? My hands were untied so I felt my hair. It was long. And it went past my shoulders.

"AHHHH!!!!" I tried to scream in terror but my voice came out high pitched and girly.

"DUDE! I'M A CHICK!" Emmett screamed but not in his usual booming voice. It was replaced with a voice that sounded like a girl.

The rest of the she-males finally realized and the room was filled with girly screams and bell like laughter from the girls who were actually girls.

"You will stay that way for a week," Alice said between her giggles and walked out. I ran to Bella's mirror. I looked nothing like a guy, but a girl version of me. I had all the girls 'parts' and I mean _all _the parts.

"Emmett, you are Emma. Edward, you are Ella, Carlisle, you are Carlie. Carter can stay Carter because that's a girl name too. Evan, your Evie. Jason, your Julie. Jasper, your Juliet. Ethan, you are Elaina," Rachel shrugged.

"Go change your clothes. Anyone need help putting on a bra?" questioned Alison.

"No I know. Jeez just leave us to our misery," Evan mumbled.

"Who wants to go shopping!" Emmett sang.

"Oh my Carlisle. This is going to be the longest week of my life!" Jasper huffed.

****End of Flashback, memory thing****

"That _was _the longest week of my life," Carter sighed.

"Rule #1 of living with Bella. Mess with the girls, you get boobs," Emmett mumbled to himself.

**I for one, thought that was a funny chapter to write. Who agrees with me? Brianna: ME!!!** Okay well review review my wonderful readers! See ya next Wednesday! **

***Hugs and kisses and vampire wishes* ~EverlastingPixie1997 ~Phoebe**


End file.
